Camille's Journey
by Gagan
Summary: Follow Camille Anderson on her journey as a new WWE diva as a backstage interviewer. She meets friends, co-workers and a new love interest in Roman Reigns. Watch the drama unfold in Camille's Journey in WWE. This is my first fanfic story which I'm so happy about writing!
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction:**

She breathed heavily as she took in her surroundings. She couldn't believe it. Camille had finally made it. She was a WWE Diva. Aged 25 years she had accomplished a lot for herself. Camille was from London. She only dreamed about making it to WWE. She never thought it would happen to her.

Camille looked to her right and couldn't believe Stephanie McMahon was walking towards her with a wide smile.

"Hi I'm Stephanie McMahon, are you Camille Anderson?" she asked

"Hi Yes I am, it's great to meet you" Camille couldn't believe this was happening to her. She got a phone call a few days ago from the WWE Head Office that they wanted a backstage interview and Camille was the perfect candidate for them. She graduated in Journalism and was always interested in working in that field.

"Firstly I'm going to show you around and introduce you to a few of your co-workers" Stephanie informed her.

"Ok great" Camille couldn't remove the smile of her face. She had a blue short sleeve dress on with Black platform heels and held her black handbag in her left hand. Camille was 5 foot 10 inches tall and had black long straight hair. She was curvaceous but fit and healthy which was something she was proud of.

Hunter(Triple H) was suddenly approaching Stephanie. "Oh hey Steph I was going to call you about the meeting we've got with Mark"

"Oh right, I completely forgot about that. Camille I'm so sorry I won't be able to show you around this afternoon but if you go down the hall the catering is there and I'm sure you get something to eat" Stephanie said.

"No problem, I'm sure I'll be able to meet some of the divas and superstars there" Camille stated.

Stephanie gave her a handshake and made her way to the office. Camille was still in shock about everything. She landed her perfect job and knew this would be an amazing journey for herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Camille grabbed a plate and started placing fruit on her plate. She was looking for a drink and went to the table on the left which had various drinks. As she grabbed an orange juice and looked up her gaze met with none other than Roman Reigns.

She breathed heavily and they both stood there for a few seconds before Camille offered a warm smile. "Hi I'm Camille the new backstage interviewer for WWE"

"Hi Camille my name is Roman Reigns" He said in his deep voice. "Is it your first day here"

Camille nodded. She secretly had a crush on the man and thought he was one of the best superstars in WWE. She was aware of his football career and the family members that he was related to as well as them being wrestlers and hall of famers.

"Well I'm going to find a table and eat now" she said.

Roman thought about how stunning Camille looked. She had deep brown eyes with long lashes, long endless legs, luscious black hair, and natural tanned skin thanks to her Brazilian heritage and a beautiful complexion.

As she was about to turn Roman gently touched her elbow. "How about we go together to eat. Im actually going to see Jimmy and Jey. You know the Usos, right?"

"Oh yeah, I know them. Where are they?" She asked

"They're with Naomi in the hallway. They normally hang out backstage before the show starts" He stated.

"Have you met any of the others yet?"

"Um no. I met Stephanie earlier but she had a meeting with Mark and Hunter so she told me to go to catering" Camille said

They both started walking towards the hallway. Camille admired the way Roman was a true gentleman with her. She though he looked so attractive even in his grey t-shirt and sweat pants with his long black hair tied in a pony.

"Sup Roman" Jimmy greeted him. Jey and Naomi waved at him as they were both on their phones.

"I'm good Uce. Camille stepped forward and introduced herself to Jimmy. "Its so good to meet you I'm a big fan of the Usos and your dad Rikishi"

"Oh Thanks Camille." Replied Jimmy. Naomi and Jey finished their phone conversations and smiled at Camille. "Sorry about the phone call. Are you the new backstage interviewer?" enquired Naomi. "Yes I am". Jey also apologized about the phone call and said his hello to Camille.

Camille was explaining to the Usos, Naomi and Roman about how she got the job with WWE, her upbringing and being from London. She laughed when Jey said she didn't have a British accent or attitude like Wade Barret. Roman was fascinated about Camille and learned that she could speak Italian, French, and Spanish, her dad was Brazilian which made sense about her complexion plus her mother was English and Camille had a degree in Journalism.

"So what are you guys going to do now?" Camille finished eating her fruit salad and put the plate in the bin nearby.

"I've got to get changed for my match with Brie so I'm heading to the Divas Locker room. How about you come along?" Naomi asked Camille and she nodded. "See you guys" Both the girls waved the men and started walking.

After the girls had gone Jimmy glanced at Roman and noticed he was thinking of something. "What are you thinking of Roman?" "About the match we've got next" It was actually partially true but he was also thinking about Camille. He had just met the woman of his dreams and his breath was taken away by her beauty.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Naomi and Camille entered the divas Locker room and saw the Bella twins along with Eva Marie, Tamina and Cameron. "Hey Nikki and Brie this is Camille the newest backstage interviewer" Naomi said. Camille gave a polite smile and shook their hands. She knew the divas from watching Total Divas on E! Plus she followed them on Twitter and Instagram.

"Hey Camille we're all going out for drinks tonight, would you be interested in going too" Nikki said.

"Oh yeah. That sound amazing. Plus we can all get into Brie Mode!" She said with a chuckle.

"I think I'm going to like you Camille" Nikki said while nudging Brie.

"Camille I think you should change in to something that's a bit more sexy and less formal. I think you should keep the heels but just change your dress" Nikki stated.

Camille started to wonder what to wear but thought it would be too much especially as it was her first night out with the girls. Luckily she had her suitcase with her and was able to pull out a lime green strapless satin dress. She showed it to Nikki who gave her a thumbs up. She took off her blue dress and quickly put on the green lime dress. It came above her knee and she put a black leather jacket over it since it was chilly.

"So who else is coming for drinks Naomi" Camille asked

"John, Daniel, Jimmy, Jey and Roman" Naomi replied.

Camille was thinking if she was overdressed for drinks and as soon as she heard Roman's name she felt nervous. Was she trying too hard to impress him? What if he didn't see her as a gorgeous women?

As soon as the show ended all the guys had changed in their normal clothes and the divas had their dresses on. Roman spotted Camille by the hallway where they were earlier talking to Naomi and the Usos. She was talking to jey. He walked towards them.

"So are you coming along with us all for drinks Camille" Roman asked

"Yep, I've not been to any of the bars here and it's a good ice-breaker" She replied

All the divas and superstars made their way to the bar. Camille noticed that all the superstars sat with their girlfriends/wives. She thought about sitting with Brie since she didn't get to talk to her much but she didn't want to interrupt the time she was spending with Daniel. She admired their relationship and always wished she would one day find her soul mate.

Roman approached her with 2 drinks one for himself and one for Camille.

"Hey lets sit over here Camille. I hope you don't mind but I thought we should make a toast and got champagne as its your first day here in WWE" Roman said.

"Thanks Roman, for the drinks and for introducing me to the usos along with Naomi" She was taking out her wallet to give cash to Roman since he paid for the drink.

"what are you doing Camille? You don't need to pay me back. Trust me" He said.

She just smiled and nodded while putting her purse away.

"Cheers" they both said and sipped the champagne.

"By the way you look amazing in that dress Camille" Roman complimented her.

"Oh thanks, you're not too shabby yourself Mr. Reigns" She thought he looked so hot in a black shirt, leather jacket and dark jeans along with his hair out.

"Um Roman I was wondering " –

"Camille come on the DJ is playing my song" Arianne interrupted what she was about to say to Roman and dragged her to the dance floor. Although she knew Arianne was a good person she hated that she was pulled away from Roman. Camille decided to dance. As she swayed her hips to a song a figure came behind her and grabbed her back. She turned around and saw it was Fandango. She felt uncomfortable near him and wanted to go back to Roman

"Now I think you need to become more comfortable" Fandango said. He was clearly drunk and she could smell his breath. "Why don't we go back to my hotel room to make you a lot more comfortable gorgeous?"

"No, Please leave me alone Fandango" She was about to go but he pulled her arm back.

Roman saw from a distance that Camille was looking unhappy and had slight tears forming in her eyes. He immediately rushed to the dance floor and confronted Fandango. "Hey Fandango I'm not hesitant to give you another spear or superman punch right now if you don't let her go".

Fandango gulped nervously and immediately walked off. "Are you ok Camille?" He enquired. She looked up at him and gave him a gentle side hug. "Thanks Roman, you truly are superman to me. I'm ok just a bit shocked I guess"

"Come on lets get out of this place" he said. Camille agreed and held on to Roman's arm the whole time till they got to the hotel room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

_2 weeks later:_

Camille started becoming closer to all the divas and started forming friendships with Brie, Nikki and Eva Marie. The foursome were going for a lunch date to an Italian restaurant in New York. Camille had a pink sleeveless chiffon dress, her hair was in a ponytail and she wore nude peep toe platforms.

All the girls ordered wine and starters. They were sitting outside as it was sunny in New York.

"So Camille what made you want to become a backstage interviewer for WWE" Nikki asked

"Well I graduated from university in London with a degree in journalism and I've always been a fan of WWE growing up" Camille explained. "Plus getting to travel around the world was something I always wanted to growing up. I never thought I would be here"

Although it had been 2 weeks since Camille was with WWE she was still learning by watching interviews taking place and getting to know her co-workers more before making her on-screen backstage debut.

The waiter came with their main dishes whilst the girls talked some more. "Ooh I love Italian food" Camille said. All the other girls agreed and smiled.

"Where are you all going after this?" Camille enquired as she was planning to go back to her hotel room to read a book and look at her laptop.

"I'm meeting Jonathan and his mom to look over some stuff for our house" Eva said

"Daniel and I are going to go hiking" Brie replied

"I'm going to skype John in the hotel room. What about you?" Nikki said

Secretly Camille felt sad that she didn't have a companion or partner to go to. She always felt alone. "Im going back to my hotel room too but I'm just going to read a book and use my laptop" She replied

"I wish I had a good man in my life. Sometimes I feel like I'll never meet the one" Camille said.

"Don't say that Camille. You'll find an amazing man. It just takes some time. Plus Brie and I found our guys through WWE. Haven't you seen anyone you liked yet?" Nikki said

"Well there is one superstar I'm interested in knowing but I don't know if he wants to be with me" She stated

"Who is it?" Eva asked

"Um he is 6 foot 3, has amazing hair and he is Samoan." Camille confirmed with a smile just thinking of Roman made her feel like a little girl.

"Let me guess does he make you believe in things" Brie said with a giggle

"She's obviously talking about Roman" Nikki stated.

"You two looked pretty cozy that night in the bar when we went for drinks." Brie said

"Well he saved me from that Asshole Fandango too" Camille explained.

The girls were unaware of the incident that took place between her and Fandango but Camille explained it all to them and they were quite shocked.

"Fandango is such a jerk, why would he go after you?" Nikki stated.

"Who knows. He was drunk" Camille said

The girls finished their food and drinks. They paid for the food and made their way back to the hotel rooms.

Camille decided to take a relaxing bath after her lunch date with the divas. She didn't have some time for herself recently and decided some pampering would help. She lit some vanilla candles and poured some bath milk while she stripped out of her clothing. After spending an hour in the bathtub she stood up and started to towel dry her skin. Camille slipped on her white plush robe and did her hair in a soft bun. She picked up her book from the shelf and switched on her laptop. Camille just couldn't stop thinking of Roman Reigns. She wanted him to reign over her in multiple ways she imagined.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

_Saturday Morning:_

Camille was making her way to the gym downstairs. After she had an Italian meal yesterday she wanted to work off the calories by spending some time in the gym. Camille was dressed in a white tank top, black cropped leggings and her purple trainers. As she wanted to focus on her workout she had her ipod with her earphones in her ear.

Dance Again by Jennifer Lopez was playing and she couldn't help wonder that the lyrics related to her so much. "_If this would be a perfect world we'd be together then"_

She only envisioned Roman Reigns. He was the definition of perfect for her.

Camille went to the treadmill and was walking at a fast pace suddenly she noticed Brie Bella came to her left also using the treadmill by her left. She gave her a smile and took out her earphones to speak

"Hi Brie, How was hiking with Bryan yesterday?"

"Yeah it was good, just tired from it but I really enjoyed the experience. What did you get up to yesterday evening?"

"I was able to relax with a nice bath and did some reading but I just couldn't focus because of-"

"A certain superstar on your mind?" Brie replied with a grin on her face.

"Yes none other than Roman" Camille said

"Well he is just there working out, why don't you approach him?" Brie stated

"Um I don't know Brie. What if he's not interested in me like that or thinks I'm waste of time?"

"Listen Camille, I haven't known you for too long but you're a sweet and beautiful girl who deserves the best and trust me you're not waste of time, because if you were he wouldn't have saved you from Fandango at the bar" Brie was reassuring Camille with her advice. Growing up Camille had confidence and self-esteem issues from the bad experiences she had with guys.

Camille finished with the treadmill and thanked Brie for her advice. She was making her way to Roman while he was picking up dumbbells as if they weighed like nothing. She could see how defined his shoulders and arms were from the grey vest he had on.

"Camille is that you?" She turned around and saw Marcus. Marcus was the gym owner and he had met Camille in London when she used to go the gym near her house. Marcus was a personal trainer then but he moved to the USA for the job opportunity to become the gym owner. He was 6 foot 2 inches, had black short hair and a muscular body. He gave Camille a few training sessions in the gym and thought she was quite an attractive woman back then but now she had grown in a womanly shape that made him wonder with desire.

"Marcus? Yes it's me Camille Anderson. How have you been?" She gave him a friendly hug as she had not seen him in 3 years.

"I'm good thanks. I moved to America four years ago and I'm living in Tampa, Florida now. There was a job opportunity to move here and become the manager of the gym so here I am today. What are you up to nowadays" He replied

"Wow I'm so happy for you Marcus. I actually got a job with WWE. I graduated in Journalism back in London and WWE was looking for a backstage interviewer so it made sense for me to apply for that position and I was lucky to get it" She said with a smile

Suddenly Roman turned around and saw Camille which he was happy about. Even in her simple gym clothing she looked stunning. He noticed that she wasn't alone and something looked suspicious about the guy she was talking to. Roman didn't know why but he couldn't stand seeing another male figure around Camille. Especially when they tried to be _too_ friendly with her.

"Oh hey Roman. This is Marcus Brown. He is the gym owner here and I met him in London" Camille said.

Marcus extended his hand towards Roman and Roman accepted by shaking his hand. "Hi I'm Roman Reigns"

Marcus turned towards to Camille "Um Camille I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go for lunch or hangout sometime this week?"

Suddenly Camille didn't know what to say. She was the one that approached Roman to ask him out. Not to have Marcus come in out if nowhere and ask her for lunch. "Um I'm a bit busy this week but how about I get back to you on that" Camille stated politely

"No problem Camille. It was good seeing you. I've got to get going now" Marcus said

After he left she saw Roman was about to leave. "Um Roman I actually came to see you" Camille said

"yep is everything alright?" he asked a bit annoyed due to Marcus.

"Erm yeah" She said. Honestly everything was not ok due to Marcus.

"What's going on Camille?" He asked

"It's nothing really. I've been here for 4 weeks now and I just wanted to say thanks for helping me get settled in and it was fun having drinks with you that night" She replied.

"Oh no problem. I'm going to meet up with the guys now as we've got to practice for our match later on tonight. You're coming right?" Roman asked.

"Yep. It was good seeing you. See you later Roman" She said. Inside she felt upset as she had just lied to him. She wanted to ask him out for a date but didn't have the courage. _What if its too soon to ask him out?_ She thought.

**I hope you all really enjoyed this chapter. Please do read and review. I would love to get your opinions on this story. I worked really hard on this chapter and would appreciate your feedback! What do you think of Marcus?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

_Monday night Raw:_

Tonight Camille was making her on screen debut by interviewing a few superstars and divas backstage. As it was the final Raw before the Royal Rumble she would be asking the superstars their thoughts about the Royal Rumble. She was nervous but prepared. This was her job and in the words of Britney Spears it was "time to get to work"

She had met with Renee Young and Eden earlier for breakfast and got some tips from both ladies on handling interviews. Camille had her hair straightened and wore a red long sleeve lace dress with red lipstick. She also had gold heels on to make her feel empowered.

The show was going to start in two hours and Camille learned she would be interviewing the Bella twins, Seth Rollins, John Cena and Roman Reigns. She took a deep breath after hearing all those names. She didn't know if she could stand straight next to Roman Reigns while interviewing him.

"Hey girl how are you?" Nikki asked Camille

"I'm good, just nervous as I'm going to be doing the interviews backstage" Camille replied

Nikki had her red classic wrestling attire with her cap and was looking prepared for her match against Natalya.

"You look gorgeous Camille. I'm sure a certain someone won't be able to take his eyes off you" Nikki raised her eyebrows and looked back where Roman was talking to the Usos along with some other superstars. Camille also looked to see Roman but he was busy with talking to the other guys

"I don't know Nikki. I don't think he sees me that way" Camille said

"Well if he doesn't see you that way I'm sure someone else might" Nikki suggested.

"Listen Camille you don't give yourself enough credit. You'll find a good man one day. I've got to see Natalya in the ring to practice for our match later on. Good luck for tonight" Nikki said.

Nikki gave Camille a hug and they both gave a high five to each other after going in opposite directions.

"Hey Camille" a voice called out. She looked to her right and saw it was Roman who had called her. She made her way towards him.

"Hi Roman, How are you?" She said with a warm smile

"I'm ok. I heard your going to do the interviews tongiht and I'm going to be one of the lucky superstars to be interviewed by you" He said with a smile

"Yeah. But I want to genuinly wish you good luck for the royal rumble. I know last year it was between you and Batista but I have feeling that ths year things are going to go your way" She said

Camille rached over and gave him a kiss in his cheek. She never thought she could do that especially to Roman Reigns but she wanted to.

"Oh what was that for Camille?" He asked slightly suprised but he didn't mind that coming from Camille.

"You know some good luck for tonight and the royal rumble. You can belive that." She said the last part jokingly while giving him a wink and walking off. Roman just stood there stunned with a smile on his face.

"Ladie and gentleman we have Camille Anderson our newest backstage interviewer with Roman Reigns" Michael Cole announced from the commentary table. All the fans cheered and sceamed loudly upon hearing Roman's name. The monitor showed Camille and Roman standing next to each other. Camille had a smile on her face and held the microphone confidently in her hand.

"Roman, you announced a few weeks ago that you will be participating in the Royal Rumble. What do you think will happen?" She asked

"Well Camille I'm going into the Royal Rumble to win. This year is going to be my year. Its going to be one versus all. Im the one and you can believe that" Roman stated with confidence in his eyes.

"Thanks guys. We're done" the camera man yelled.

Camille turned towards Roman and gave him a smile. "What do you think Roman?"

"That was the best interviews I've ever had Camille. Seriously you were confident and you didn't mumble or sound loud. How about we go for drinks this evening?"

"Oh yeah. I could really use a drink" She said with a nod.

Camille was so pleased with herself and was thankful she kept her composure during alll her interviews especially with Roman.

"By the way Camille I think red suits you a lot" Roman stated. He honestly thought she looked gorgeous and beautiful.

"Thanks Roman" Camille replied

They made their way to the bar. It was a nice modern bar that wasn't to crowded or noisy. Camille ordered a coktail and Roman ordered a beer. They were both seating opposite each other on a round table.

"This is a nice place Roman" She said. Roman nodded and agreed with her.

They both were talking about the Royal Rumble when Jimmy and Naomi came towards them.

"Hi Guys" Both Naomi and Jimmy greeted them

"Hi Naomi and Jimmy" Roman said while Camille sipped her drink and gave a small wave. Naomi sat with Camille while Jimmy took a seat next to Roman. The foursome made small talk with each other. Naomi and Jimmy left after half an hour as they had an early flight the next morning so they didn't want to stay too late.

"Camille would you be free next week for lunch or dinner?" Roman asked

"Yep I actually have Wednesday off so we could go for lunch somewhere" Camille replied. She had not been to lunch with a guy ever or on a date.

"Sure. Im off that day too. It would be good to spend some time with you Camille" Roman said. He was happy that she agreed to his idea as he was interested in knowing Camille more. They both made their way out the bar after finishing the drinks.

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed/favourited this story!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

_Wednesday:_

Roman was tying his hair in a bun for his lunch date with Camille. He had a blue dress shirt with grey trousers. He wanted to look presentable for Camille.

Meanwhile Camille was applying the last part of her makeup. She curled her hair in a side parting. Camille wore white skinny jeans, brown ballet flats, a royal blue blouse and her black blazer. She looked in the mirror glad with her appearance. She was heading out to meet Roman in the Mexican restaurant named Tex-Mex when her phone started ringing.

"Hello" Camille said

"Hi Camille its Marcus, how are you?"

"Oh Hi Marcus, I'm good a bit busy though" She was surprised that Marcus even had her number and decided to call her.

"Ok I was actually wondering if you would be free to go out for dinner with me tomorrow night."

"Yep I'll be free Marcus. Where should we meet?" Camille said. She agreed to have dinner with Marcus. She did feel a bit guilty about meeting Marcus but it was something he wanted to do and she did say she would get back to him but she genuinely forgot.

"I'll text you the directions to the restaurant. It will be great to see you then. Bye"

"Ok Marcus. Bye"

She hung up the phone and drove to the restaurant. She saw Roman waiting for her and embraced him with a hug.

"Hi Roman" She said with a genuine smile

"Hi Camille. You look beautiful." Roman said whilst pulling out a chair for her. She thanked him and sat down.

"Do you know what you're going to order?" She asked him while looking over the menu

"Yep. I'm going to get the chicken salsa wrap. What about you Camille?"

"I think I'll get the same" she replied

The waiter came towards their table and took their orders. While they waited for the food Roman and Camille started talking.

"So Roman how old are you?" Camille asked. She was only 25 and was curious about Roman.

"I'm 28 years old. Not too old am I" He said laughing

"No you look good for your age Roman. So what is one thing that most people don't know about you?" She asked

"I'm actually half-Italian as well as being half-Samoan" He stated

"Wow" She thought he was an extremely good looking man and the face that he was half Italian appealed to her more.

"What about you?" Roman asked

Camille started thinking. Suddenly their food came. "Well I've always loved dancing and took classes like salsa and Bollywood dance classes in London"

"Oh ok" He remembered when he saw her dancing in the bar the day they first met each other and he was mesmerized by her dancing skills.

They finished eating their food and Camille wanted to order dessert since it was one of her guilty pleasures. Camille ordered the chocolate fudge cake with ice cream. She and Roman both shared the dessert and she truly was enjoying this moment with him.

"So what are you up to for the rest of the day Roman?" Asked Camille

Well I'm going to call some of my family and then work out for a bit. He replied

"You don't need to work out Roman. You've already got muscle on you!" She said jokingly.

"Well I do have the royal rumble coming up and it's important for me to keep in shape" he said

"What are you up to for the rest of today?" He asked

"Im going to skype my sister, do my nails, watch some TV and then get my stuff ready for tomorrow" She said. She didn't want to leave Roman and really enjoyed her time with him.

"This was fun Roman. Let's meet up again?" She asked hopefully he would say yes.

"Definitely Camille. Have fun and see you tomorrow" He gave her a hug and he gave her a lift back to her house. Camille lived in Tampa, Florida which Roman was unaware of until she told him her address. She knew she could trust Roman with something like that.

Camille asked Roman if he wanted to come in and he did. He took a seat in the living room while she started making some tea for both of them. "Roman, I just need to go to the bathroom. I'll be back in a few minutes" Camille stated.

She took off her blazer and left her phone on the coffee table in the living room. While Camille was in the bathroom her phone started flashing meaning she received a text message from someone. Roman was curious and picked it up. The message read "_Hi Camille, hope your well I can't wait to see you tomorrow at 7pm for our dinner date at Italian max. Take Care Marcus xx"_. What the hell? Roman thought. He thought that Camille was interested in him _not_ Marcus. How dare Marcus come in and take Camille from him. Roman knew he would have to take some action towards Camille to show her that he cared for her and wanted her.

Camille came back and saw Roman was in deep thought. "I didn't take too long, right?" She said with a little laugh. "I hope you like the tea Roman" Camille brought his cup to the table and she also brought her cup. "Are you ok?" She asked.

"Erm yeah" He replied still unsure how to take the news that she was going for dinner with Marcus.

"So do you want to see my place?" Camille asked.

"Maybe another time Camille. Thanks for the tea but I've got to get going as it's nearly 4pm" He said

"Yep, there is always next time" Camille said. She was disappointed that he wanted to go and she wanted to spend some time with him away from a bar or restaurant.

"See you Camille" He said and walked out.

Camille spent some time tidying up her bedroom and painted her nails a dark pink shade. She went downstairs and saw her phone on the table. She checked her messages and saw 1 text message from Marcus but it was read already which was strange as she received the message at 3.30pm. Camille was shocked and _Did Roman read the message? Is that why he rushed out? _She started feeling bad.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

_Thursday:_

The theme song of the Bella twins "You can look but you can't touch" was blasting through the arena as they were victorious in their match against AJ Lee and Naomi. Nikki proudly displayed her championship belt above her head and Brie had an evil smirk across her face as they were both the heel divas and it was part of their characters. Camille was waiting backstage for them to conduct an interview and Eva gave them both a high five due to their win.

"Hi Camille, How are you" Brie asked

"I'm good thanks. That was a great match out there you both. I'm going to interview you both shortly. I loved the rack attack Nikki you did. It looked awesome" She said with a big smile on her face

"So what your plans for tonight girl? It's Thursday after all!" Nikki said

Camille didn't tell anyone that she was going for dinner tonight with Marcus. Only Roman knew and that was by checking her text on her phone. She knew Roman was avoiding her as they didn't even say hi to each other like they normally would in catering and chat for a bit. "I'm actually going for dinner with a friend of mine to the Italian max restaurant" Camille said. She took a deep breath as she knew that Brie and Nikki were probably going to head for drinks after the show and it was always fun being around the girls but she couldn't go this time.

"Do we know this person you're going with?" Brie said raising her eyebrows suggesting it was Roman as she tried mimicking the superman punch he would do to his opponents in the ring while Nikki and Camille giggled at her impersonation of the Samoan powerhouse.

"Um no Brie" Camille sounded a bit disappointed that it wasn't Roman she was going out with. "I'm meeting Marcus he used to be personal trainer at the gym I used to go to in London near my house. I bumped in to him and he said it would be good to catch up. He actually arranged it and I felt bad since I said I would get back to him but I genuinely forgot. It's just a dinner" Camille explained.

"Well have fun Camille. Maybe he might be the one. You never know" Nikki said with a small smile.

The cameraman approached the three ladies and informed them to start the interview. "Ladies and gentlemen please welcome the Divas Champion Nikki Bella and Brie Bella. Nikki tonight you were successful in your match against Naomi and AJ Lee. What are your thoughts going into the Royal Rumble against the team of Paige and Natalya?"

"You see at the Royal Rumble Brie and I are going to prove to everyone why we are the best divas in the division today. I am the current divas champion for a reason. Paige and Natalya are nothing but a waste of space" Nikki stated firmly.

"And we're done. Thanks" Tony the cameraman shouted.

"That was a great promo Nikki" Camille said looking impressed

"Thanks Camille. Have a great time tonight" Nikki said whilst giving Camille a hug. Brie and she went back to the divas locker room to change in their normal clothes.

Camille was heading down the corridor when she bumped into something that felt like a hard wall. She nearly fell on her back but two hands caught her by her waist. She looked up and met with Roman's intense gaze. His hair was wet and he had his black ring gear as he was in a tag match later in the show. _He's so irresistleble_ thought Camille. Roman studied Camille's appearance she had a white cream lace long sleeve off the shoulder dress that came above her knees and her hair was back in a bun. Camille had a golden small necklace with diamond stud earrings and silver platforms on her feet.

"Oops sorry Roman" she said while adjusting her dress.

"No problem Camille. Were you heading somewhere?" He asked

"Erm yeah Roman. I'm going for dinner tonight." Camille replied

"With who?" Roman questioned slightly annoyed knowing she would be with Marcus

"I'm meeting Marcus, you know the guy I introduced you to in the gym a few weeks ago?" She said slightly sarcastically

"But you would already know that information since you checked my message on my phone when you came to my house after the lunch date we had" She said in a snappy tone

"I know Marcus, the guy that has wrong intentions. Camille I'm only looking out for you" Roman said in a warning tone

"So you think you contorl my life and you can decided who I can see and who I can't!" Camille raised her voice angrily.

"Camille I –"

"No Roman how about you stay out. I'm going now" she said firmly and rushed off

Roman just stood in shock over what had happened between him and Camille. He had never seen this side of her. He was only trying to protect her. He couldn't believe this happened.

Camille decided to let her hair down since she was going out and wanted to be comfortable. Camille got a cab from the arena to the restaurant. She saw the restaurant was empty which was unusual but she spotted Marcus by the table on the right side of the restaurant. He was dressed up in a black suit with a white formal shirt and blue tie. _He looks so handsome_ Camille thought. Camille made her way to him and gave him a hug. He gave her a kiss on her bronzed cheek and pulled out a chair for her.

"Hi Marcus this is just amazing. Wow. I don't even know what to say" She said with a huge smile on her face while looking shocked.

"Oh its nothing. You haven't even had the food yet. You look incredible Camille" He stated honestly

There was music playing in the background while Camille grabbed the menu and looked over what to order.

"I can't believe you reserved the whole restaurant for us Marcus" she said with a smile

"Well you're a WWE star now. So you're famous and I wanted us to be comfortable" Marcus said while admiring how Camille looked.

"That dress is gorgeous Camille" _It would look much better of her _he thought in his mind

"I'm not a diva like Beyoncé yet. I'm not at the level yet" she joked.

Marcus and Camille had ordered their food and drinks. They were chatting between eating and Marcus was being flirtatious with Camille but she thought nothing of it. Camille excused herself to use the restroom. Marcus thought this would be the perfect time to begin his plan. He had wanted Camille from the beginning.

When Camille came back she sat back down and took a sip of her drink. They both finished eating and Marcus paid for the dinner. "I'm feeling a bit dizzy and tired Marcus, you don't mind driving me do you?" She asked. Litlle did Camille know that it was Marcus who put something on her drink which made her react this way.

"No I can give you a lift. Since my house is closer how about you stay overnight. I have a guest room" Marcus informed her

Camille nodded and agreed with him.

_The next day:_

Camille woke up feeling exhausted. _What happened last night_ she thought. Her head was in so much pain. She sat up in the bed and noticed this was not her room. She was looking around and noticed there was another figure in the bed she was in. Camille also saw her dress and heels on the floor. Her body was naked and the only thing covering her was a duvet. She bit her bottom lip nervously.

Marcus was next to her and started to wake up "Morning Camille. How are you feeling?" Camille didn't even know how to respond. "I'm sure you feeling much better after our session last night right" he said with a cheeky smirk on his face. Camille had tears forming in her eyes. She couldn't believe she had slept with Marcus. She was not the kind of girl to do that on a first date especially with a man she didn't see in three years. Camille felt taken advantage of. _Roman was right_ Camille thought.

"How could you do this to me Marcus? You think you can take advantage of me." She yelled with an angry expression on her face.

He got what he had wanted from her. Camille stood up from the bed with the duvet wrapped around her body and slapped him across his face hard.

"Look Camille –

"No don't you ever touch me, call me or come near me you bastard. Men like you don't deserve to live" she stated

Camille picked up her clothes and heels from yesterday and put them back on in the bathroom. She slammed Marcus' front door when she left. She went to her house and took a shower. She put on her white t-shirt and blue jeans. After what had happened to her yesterday and this morning she was going to stay in and chill out. Camille had enough. She called her sister who was 10 years younger and it was good talking to her but being in the WWE meant you had to sacrifice the time you spent with your family. Her sister was named Rochelle and 15 years old, she was still in school and young so Camille knew she wouldn't understand certain things due to her age.

She would feel ashamed if she explained what happened to her parents. So she kept it to herself. They viewed Camille as a smart, beautiful and classy woman. Camille started crying and didn't know what to do. She deleted Marcus' number and never wanted to be in contact with him.

It was 3pm in the afternoon and Camille was still on her couch in the living room still in tears "Why did this happen to me?" Camille said to herself

Camille grabbed her phone and dialed Roman's number. She thought talking to him would help. However it went to voicemail. "Hey Roman, its Camille. I wanted to talk to you and apologize to you. You were right about Marcus. Please call me back"

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. I had to put alot of thought into it. Being a Fanfic author is not easy work! Please keep reading and reviewing as it helps me to improve my fanfic work. Also im so happy Roman won the Royal Rumble. I think its funny how I wrote about it in this fanfic and it actually came true. Thanks for the reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

_Royal Rumble:_

Roman reigns had just won the Royal Rumble. He couldn't believe it. His hard work paid off and he would be headlining WrestleMania 31 with a match against the beast Brock Lesnar for the WWE World heavyweight championship. He knew that he would have to step up if he wanted the championship and work even harder especially going in the ring with a man like Brock Lesnar. Roman had blood on his lips from the intense match. It was every man for himself as they say.

Roman made his way backstage and was in so much physical pain from the royal rumble match he had. "Congratulations Roman" a soft voice spoke. He looked up and saw Camille she had a black halter neck dress and her hair was in a side braid. She looked beautiful to him as usual but her eyes were filled with sadness. "Thanks Camille" He said "What's going on?" he asked. "I wanted to apologize to you Roman, you were right about Marcus he fooled me. I know we left on bad terms last time we spoke and I feel so bad about what happened." She explained. Camille couldn't hide her tears anymore and the emotional pain she had anymore. Her tears started spilling down her face.

"Hey don't cry baby girl. You don't need to apologize to me." He held her tightly and comforted her. She felt safe and comfortable being in Roman's arms even though he was in his ring gear and covered in sweat.

"I just feel so bad Roman. Why did I trust him?" She asked

Roman was about to respond when Tom Phillips and the camera crew approached him. "Hey Roman we need to interview you for " Tom said. Camille quickly wiped her tears and whispered to Roman that she'd be heading in the divas locker room. She knew this was his big moment and didn't want to be in the way.

"Yeah. Sure" Roman relied. The last thing Roman wanted to do was an interview after seeing Camille in tears

Once the interview ended Roman made his way to his locker room. He showered and changed into his casual clothes. He also went to the doctor's office to get checked out and was able to freshen up. Meanwhile Camille was in the divas locker room doing her eye makeup again. She finished applying her mascara and decided to get some water from catering. Camille spotted Brie and Bryan by the table and asked them if she could ride with them since they were going to the Hotel. They said yes and went to the car.

_The next day:_

Luckily all the superstars and divas had a day off since it was the Royal Rumble last night. They all needed today to rest and relax. Camille decided to go to the spa to get a facial and massage. She needed some pampering after what she had been through. Camille was wearing dark blue boot cut jeans and a purple long sleeve top with her black coat due to the cold weather. The spa was relaxing and exactly what she needed. As she was heading back to her hotel room she noticed Roman was at the lobby with the Usos talking. She gave them a small wave and made her way towards them. "Hey guys, what are you all up to?" she asked

"We're actually heading out for lunch since Roman won last night" Jey informed her

"Do you want to come along Camille?" Roman asked hoping she would say yes

Camille wasn't sure since she had come back from the spa and was actually hoping to sleep in for a few hours. "Erm yep I guess lunch would be cool with you guys" she said

"Well lets go" Jimmy said. They all walked out of the hotel. The Usos walked with each other while Camille and Roman walked behind them.

"Your good luck kiss worked last night" Roman said with a smile. "I think I'll need more of them in the future" he said

Camille smiled brightly at him. "Roman I really think big things are going to happen for you." She replied

"Oh really Miss Anderson?" he questioned raising his left brow

"Yep. Your reign is just beginning" she said

He was amused by her. "I also think good things will come to you Camille" he said

The foursome made their way to the restaurant. It was a Chinese large restaurant and it was busy in there. The waitress approached them to get them seated.

Camille and Roman sat side by side opposite Jimmy and Jey. "So you're ok with everything Camille. You know from yesterday. I'm sorry I didn't spend time with you yesterday after my match" Roman asked. Camille didn't think Roman would even remember about her since he has now becoming a top WWE superstar and would be headlining WrestleMania.

"Honestly I just want to forget everything that happened with Marcus. I'm here with you and your cousins. That's all the matters, right?" She said

A couple walked in with a baby in a buggy in the restaurant and Camille looked up noticing them. She had always wanted a family and admired seeing good relationships. She never knew if she would meet a good man. Roman also looked up and saw the couple with their child. He too wanted children and a family. Little did Camille know that Roman was thinking the same as her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

_1 month later:_

Camille was in her house cooking dinner. She had invited Eva, Brie, Nikki and Naomi for some quality girl time. They had all been so busy and it they all felt that they wanted to catch up with each other.

Camille wore an orange maxi sleeveless dress and she had her hair back in a ponytail with light makeup. She was setting up the table when her doorbell rang. "_Maybe their early"_ Camille thought. She told them all to come at 6.30pm and it was 6pm.

"Hi there is a delivery here for Miss Camille Anderson. Please can you sign this?" the young man asked. Camille signed the paper and thanked him. She took the delivery and saw it was a beautiful bouquet of white and red roses. She place them in the vase and admired how they looked. She saw there was a small card which she opened and it read "Dear Camille hope you like these flowers, Love Roman" She gasped and smiled when she saw his name and thought it was so sweet of him. Camille and Roman had grown stronger over the last month and started to go out with each other more especially on romantic dates. Roman knew that her birthday was coming up next week and wanted to surprise her. He was shocked to find out she had never received flowers from anyone. Camille took a picture of the bouquet on her phone.

She finished setting up the dinner and table for the girls. It was 6.30pm and all four divas had arrived. They all gave Camille hugs as soon as they entered her house. "Wow your house is beautiful Camille." Nikki said

"Oh thanks Nikki, I'm glad you like it" Camille replied

All the girls took a seat at the table. "I hope you all like what I've prepared. Since I love Italian food I decided to cook spaghetti with salad on the side and for desert I have cheesecake" Camille announced.

"Ooh sounds delicious" Brie commented.

Camille brought out wine glasses for everyone including herself along with a jug of water and empty glasses. As she was pouring the drinks for everyone Nikki asked Camille what her plans were for her birthday.

"Well I haven't made any plans for my birthday and since it will be Monday night Raw I'm just going to be working that day" she said

"Wait what Camille? It's your birthday. You're meant to enjoy yourself and have fun on that day" Nikki replied almost chocking on her water

Camille went over to the kitchen to get the spaghetti and salad. She put the food in the middle of the table for everyone to help themselves to. "Oh Nikki, its fine I'm not the type of girl to make a big deal to celebrate my birthday. I'm turning 26 it's not like I'm turning 18" She said jokingly

Nikki decided to drop the subject. Camille was a sweet girl that deserved the best and Nikki was going to give a surprise that Camille would never forget on her birthday.

Camille suddenly got up from her chair and felt sharp pain in her abdomen and lower back. "Are you ok?" Naomi asked while sipping her wine

"I'm going to the bathroom. I've been having some sharp pains in my stomach and lower back recently for the last few days" Camille stated. She went to the bathroom. She saw she had heavy blood coming from her and found it unusual as she was not on her period. Camille had been in the bathroom for 15 minutes and the girls were getting concerned. Brie volunteered to go and check on her. "Hello Camille, are you ok?" She said while knocking her bathroom door. Camille didn't say anything and Brie went inside but she put her hand over her mouth in shock when she saw Camille lying on the floor and her face looked pale. Brie called 991 and also told the other girls about Camille. Brie explained what happened on the phone to the doctors. The ambulance came over and took Camille along with Brie and the other girls. "I hope everything will be ok" Brie said to the others. Camille was taken into a hospital and in the emergency service due to her condition.

After 2 hours Camille was conscious and saw she was in hospital. The other girls were in the waiting area. "Hi Camille I'm Dr. Andrews. I hope you're feeling better unfortunately you suffered a miscarriage and you were 3 weeks pregnant" Camille was in shock. How could this happen to her. She wasn't even trying to get pregnant and didn't even have intercourse with anyone. But then it hit her _Marcus_ _that idiot _she thought.

"Erm ok Dr. Andrews thanks. When can I be discharged?" She enquired

"You're free to go today Camille. Also there are four other ladies that have been waiting patiently for you in the waiting area" He replied

"Ok. Thank you" She got off the hospital bed and made her way to the waiting area where she spotted Naomi, Eva, Brie and Nikki. _How am I meant to explain this to them?_ She thought

"So is everything Ok Camille?" Brie asked

"Oh yeah, no problems. I just fainted and it was due to stress" Camille lied to Brie. She felt ashamed of herself and she didn't want to tell anyone to find out the real reason. She couldn't believe she lied to Brie as they were both good friends.

"Well take care of yourself Camille" Eva said with a small smile. All the girls got in one car and dropped Camille home safely. Camille thanked them and made her way inside her house. She saw the time was 11pm. Camille changed in to her night PJ's and went to bed.

**I hope all my Fanfic readers have enjoyed this chapter. There was plenty of drama in this one! With my main character Camille she looks just like Camilla Alves and Marcus looks like Trey Songz. I find if you envision how characters look it makes the story more realistic. Also please provide me with suggestions on how I can improve this story. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

_Monday/Camille's Birthday:_

Camille sat in Hair and Make-up getting herself ready for tonight's show. She wore a pink short sleeve sequined dress which went up to her mid-thigh and nude platforms. She had nude eye makeup and peach lip-gloss. As she was officially 26 today she wanted to look her best but also feel feminine. Camille saw she had received a text message from Nikki "_Hey Camille firstly happy birthday. I hope you enjoy yourself tonight and I have a small surprise for you. It's the least I can do since the dinner you made last week which was Fab! Please meet me in catering after the show ends. See you then x" _

The show had finished and Camille made her way towards catering but saw no one was there which was strange and nearly all the lights were switched off. Camille decided to phone Nikki to see if she was running late.

"SURPRISE!" A large group of people shouted from behind Camille. She turned around and couldn't believe it. Camille saw Nikki, Brie, Eva, Cameron, Naomi, Eden, Renee Young, The Usos, John Cena and Bryan. "Oh my gosh. I can't believe it. You guys!" She stood there stunned with her right hand over her mouth. She saw there were big balloons near the ceiling along with party decorations over a large table which was covered with a white table cloth. "So we all got you birthday gifts Camille" Nikki said whilst giving Camille a small silver gift bag. "This is from me and John" she said. Camille pulled out a small gift box which contained a silver heart shaped necklace, ring and earrings. Camille pulled John and Nikki in a hug. Camille received Marc Jacobs perfume from Cameron, gift vouchers for Macy's from Brie and Bryan, a turquoise scarf from Naomi, chandelier earrings from Eva, a peach scented body lotion and wash set from Eden and fancy chocolates from Renee Young. Camille was so happy that her cheeks were hurting. However she turned to her right and saw both Jimmy and Jey on her right. They didn't give her a gift yet and they looked as if they were hiding something. "So Camille we think you'll love our gift for your birthday" Jey spoke up. Both the Usos stepped forward and Camille noticed a tall white box with red ribbon wrapped around it. The box was quite wide and taller than her. _I wonder what it could be _she thought.

Camille started taking the ribbon off and the box started moving which she thought was unusual. The whole box came out. Camille was stunned when she saw her gift. "Roman! I thought you wouldn't be able to make it tonight!" she exclaimed. She hugged him tightly and he held on to her. He wished they could stay like this forever. "It's good to see you too and happy birthday Camille" he said whilst giving her a kiss on her forehead. Jimmy took a picture on his phone and they both looked at him "hey, just taking a picture of you two lovebirds" he said with a gleaming smile. "Don't think I forgot about your birthday sweetheart" Roman said whilst taking something out of his pocket. "I got you something" he whispered to her. She opened the small red box which had a beautiful small golden necklace with her name imprinted in the center. "Oh Roman" she said as tears of joy started spilling from her eyes. "You guys are the best" she said to all the superstars and divas. Camille didn't expect this.

Roman took the necklace out of the box and placed it around Camille's neck. "I actually have a little surprise for you. You and I will be going for dinner tonight since it's your birthday" Roman said to her. "By the way you look gorgeous Camille" he said truthfully. Suddenly Camille pulled Roman forward placing both her hands on the side of his face and placed a kiss on his lips. He didn't mind it and kissed her back. They both forgot the others were there and the guys started whistling while the girls were going "Aw".

"Wow" Roman said surprised. "I think I should surprise you more often" He said.

Camille simply blushed and laughed. She felt like a true princess because of him. Everyone else said their good byes to Camille and Roman whilst wishing her a happy birthday. "Come on sweetheart" Roman said while holding her hand and leading her to their car. They both got in the car and Roman drove them to the restaurant. Camille and Roman both got seated opposite each other in the back of the restaurant. "Thank you for doing all of this Roman. I feel so special and I'm so lucky to have you" Camille spoke up. "You deserve it Camille and I think tonight is the perfect time to ask if you'll be my girlfriend?" He asked raising his brow with hope in his voice. "Well I don't know..." she started saying as if it was a hard decision "how about YES!" She said mimicking Daniel Bryan. "I would love to have as part of my life" Camille declared. This was the best night of her life and she was looking forward to being Roman's girlfriend.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

_2 weeks later:_

Camille and Roman's relationship was growing stronger every day and she moved in with Roman. He was living in Pensacola, Florida so it wasn't too bad with moving her things. Roman was at home in his living room watching TV while Camille was in the bathroom taking a shower as it was evening. They had the day off and it felt good to chill out. Roman heard Camille's phone ringing as she left it in the living room. He got up from the couch but the phone call ended by the time hoe got to the phone and there was a new voice message. He pressed the button on the phone to play the message "_Hi Camille its Dr. Andrews I was just calling to find out if the medication has helped you and if you're doing ok after the miscarriage. Please call me back"_

Roman stood there stunned in shock and the phone dropped out of his hand. He couldn't believe she kept this secret from him. He was even more shocked as him and Camille didn't even become physically intimate yet. _What was going on?_ He thought

Camille finished showering and applied her peach scented body lotion on her skin. She put on a white cotton robe and went to her bedroom. "_Hmm maybe tonight_" Camille thought. Camille and Roman didn't have time to take their relationship to the physical stage they both wanted to due to their hectic schedules and careers. She had gone shopping earlier with Nikki to a lingerie store and purchased a few matching lingerie sets along with a purple short silky robe. Camille put on the red plunge lace bra and briefs with the robe tied over her. She wanted to please her man and knew both of them needed some couple time.

"Hey Roman" Camille said in a seductive voice while walking down the stairs

Roman looked up and saw Camille wearing a purple silky robe. "Is there something you want to tell me" he asked annoyed. He was pissed off.

"What, no" she responded slightly confused with his behavior "I jus –

"No, if you think I'm stupid I'm not. You had a freaking miscarriage and you don't even think I should know about it. I don't even find out from you and I had to listen to a voice message to find out" He yelled angrily

Camille was in shock and started crying. She had never seen this side of Roman and she was genuinely scared of him. She was standing at the bottom of the staircase

"Is there anything else your hiding from me Camille" he said with a furious expression and tone of voice

"R-Roman please, I-I can explain. I love you and I would never cheat on you." she said whilst sobbing.

"I was too scared to tell anyone since I felt ashamed. My parents and family don't even know about it. I lied to Brie and the other girls about what happened when they came to the hospital with me two weeks ago. I'm sorry Roman" Camille explained

Camille was upset and frightened. _What if he doesn't love me?_ Camille thought whist crying. Roman's expression softened he knew Camille was innocent and hated seeing her upset especially because of him. He rushed over to Camille and wiped her tears "Camille I'm sorry, the last thing I should do is shout at you. Especially after a miscarriage you need my support" Roman said whilst sitting next to her. He stood up to get a glass of water for her. They both sat on the sofa and Camille was using tissues to wipe away her tears. "So when did you go to the hospital?" he asked. "Um 2 weeks ago, Brie, Eva, Nikki and Naomi came over to my house for dinner and I went to the bathroom since I was having sharp pains in my lower back and stomach. Brie explained that I fainted and looked pale in the bathroom. They called 991 and the doctor said I suffered a miscarriage" she explained to Roman.

"Listen Camille, I'm sorry this happened to you and I should have been there for you" He said whist rubbing her back

"No Roman it wasn't your fault. I didn't even know I was pregnant. Alnd you've been busy with your career especially since you won the Rumble" She said. It was true as Roman didn't get much time off. If wasn't wrestling he was doing radio interviews and promos for his build up at Wrestlemainia.

"Camille I'll never be busy for you sweethhart" he said while kissing her forehead

"So how about I make it up to you tonight with a back massage?" he said whilst raising his brow. Camille had been having lower back pain before her miscarriage and Roman knew it would give her some pleasure.

"Well I actually had other plans for us which is the reason I'm wearing this. But a massage wouldn't hurt" she explained whist standing up and tugging her robe slightly

"Oh I see, I think I like your idea" He said with a smirk whist standing up. "Come on then, let me lead the way" Camille instructed him and took him by his hand upstairs to the bedroom.

They shut the bedroom door and Roman untied Camille's robe which slid off her body. "Wow Camille, you are stunning" he said while looking at her from head to toe. Growing up Camille had confidence and body issues which she told the divas and Roman about. She thought she was fat when she was only tall yet curvy with a toned body. Camille was left in her lingerie and Roman had on his casual clothes but Camille pulled off Roman's shirt and threw it on the floor. Roman picked her up in his arms and gently placed her on the bed. He made his way on top of her after taking his jeans off. He placed a passionate loving kiss on her lips and Camille responded back letting his tongue enter her mouth. "You're so beautiful" Roman stated. Camille sat up slightly so that Roman could unhook her bra from the back. He also managed to take off her lacy briefs with his teeth which she found sexy. She was fully naked in front of Roman and he just couldn't take his eyes off her. He wanted her so bad. She was lying on the bed and he took off his white boxers quickly. He got back on top of her and started massaging her breasts whislt kissing her neck deeply. Camille closed her eyes in pleasure while moaning "Oh Roman" Camille squeezed his ass and started kissing his shoulder. She loved his body and getting to touch every part of it was amazing. She had never had a man make love to her but always wanted a man who was dominant in bed. Roman slipped on a condom for protection and inserted himself in Camille. She never experienced the emotions she was feeling and didn't want this to end. "Oh God. Please Roman don't stop" she said. She was massaging his head and his hair was loose. He started sucking on her nipples while massaging her thighs. It had been nearly half an hour and they both couldn't stop. As it was getting late and they both wanted to wake up early in the morning for their workout they both slept in the same bed together side by side.

**So i think this was an interesting chapter. Im sure all of you would appreciate the Drama and Romance in this chapter. Please send me some detailed reviews to help me improve. Im new to writing Fanfics and since this is my first I want it to be the best!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

_The next day:_

Roman and Camille were still in bed together. They had woken up a few minutes ago and it was 7am. Luckily they both had the day off today but Roman was planning to work out in the gym this morning and Camille was staying at home, she was going to do some yoga in the living room. "Morning Camille" He said whilst looking at her. She was tired as she was not a morning person and never would be but being in the WWE meant you had to be willing to wake up at any time no matter how tired you were. Camille was also tired from last night with Roman as it was her first time. "Morning to you to" She said while sitting up.

They were both naked but Camille had the white duvet covering her from her chest. "So do you think we have some ti – Roman started saying

Camille could only laugh. "I know what you're about to say Roman. I would love to stay in bed with you all day but we both have busy schedules and I wanted to do some yoga today at home this morning" Camille was making her point

"How about I give you a mini workout session in the shower. I wouldn't mind doing some push ups on you?" He replied with a suggestive tone

"Hmm Ok. I guess 15 minutes in the shower with you could work" Camille said flirtatiously while placing her finger on his chest

After their fun shower they had both gotten dressed ready for their workout. Camille wore a loose white t-shirt and black cropped leggings with her hair tied up in a ponytail. She was already in the living room and placed a yoga mat in the centre of the room. There was a DVD playing on the TV about different yoga poses which Camille put on. Roman was heading out the door when he saw Camille she was doing the downward dog pose which he didn't mind and started wondering how it would be if she was like that in bed with him. "Hey Camille, I'm heading out to the gym. I'll be back in an hour. Ok?" He said

"Yep, no problem. Have fun" She said

Camille finished doing her yoga and started cooking lunch. She had put the radio on since listening to music was one of her favourite things to do as well as cook. Her favourite song All of me by John Legend came on. Camille always said to her sister that she would have this song for her first dance at her wedding. Camille was singing the song while chopping some vegetables. She was cooking pasta with vegetables and was making the dish for herself and Roman. She never thought she would be living with a man she loved or cooking for her man. She felt so lucky and blessed to have Roman in her life.

The front door opened and Roman came in. He greeted Camille giving her a kiss on her cheek and asked what smells so good. "Roman, do you smell what Camille is cooking?" she asked imitating his cousin Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson.

He was amused by her imitation and could only laugh. "I've made roasted vegetable pasta for us" she replied while stirring the food and placing it in plates.

"Camille I've got a big question to ask you. My parents called me a few days ago and they're coming over next week to meet me for lunch. I said yes but I also want you to come. Would you be willing to come with me?" He asked

"Oh wow Roman. Sure I would love to meet your parents. Where are we going to meet them?" Camille enquired

"I hope you don't mind but I've invited them over to our house since it will be easier. They're coming for a few hours since we haven't met up recently" He informed her

Camille and Roman were both sitting at the dining table eating the food Camille made. They were enjoying each other's company eating together.

"Roman do you see yourself having a family one day?" She asked while sipping her water. She respected the idea of family and was aware of Roman's large family of samoan wrestlers. She loved her family and would miss them as they were in London.

"Definitley, I see myself getting married and having children one day" Roman replied. _Hopefully soon with you _he thought while smiling. "What about you?" He asked curiously

"Yes I would love to get married and have children. Since I was young I would always dream about how my wedding would look like and what I would wear. Not that I'm going to become a bridezilla" Camille stated laughing lightly

"I love my family Roman and I do miss them espcially livng here in Pensacola. But I'm here with you and that's all that matters. You know I never thought I would even meet a good man because of the bad experiences I had with men" Camille said

Roman saw camille looking down and lifted her chin up "Camille I love you with all my heart and I see myself having a great future with you" Roman was being honest and Camille kissed him deeply with all the energy she had left.

"I love you too Roman" Camille stated


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

_The following week:_

Camille was in the salon getting her hair washed. She was going to get an inch cut off as she wanted her hair to look natural and healthy. She hadn't been to the salon in a few months and wanted to pamper herself especially since Roman's parents were coming in a few hours to their house. Roman was at home making some Samoan dishes. Camille was going to cook chicken, potatoes and vegetables when she returned from the salon. Camille was wearing a beige cream long sleeve dress and white wedges with her golden necklace Roman got for her birthday. She was happy with her haircut and drove back to the house.

"Hey Roman" she yelled when she came through the front door. "Hi Camille" He looked up from the kitchen and saw her. "You look great" he stated. "Aw thanks" she said while walking towards him and giving him a quick kiss on his lips. "So what time are your mom and dad coming?" Camille asked

"At 1pm" Roman replied while cutting some salad. It was 11pm and Camille started taking the food from the fridge to cook. "Do you think your parents will like me?"

"Of course babygirl. I love you for you and I'm sure they will too."

_2 hours later_:

Roman's parents came over and greeted Camille with a warm emrace. She was so happy that they were welcoming to her and she respected them as Roman's parents.

Camille made her way to the kitchen to get the food to put on the dining table for them all. "How are you guys?" Camille asked while pouring water for everyone

"We're good Camille. Its been so long since we last saw Roman and we wanted to visit since he's going to be busy with Wrestlemainia coming up" Sika his father stated

Camille took a seat and they were all eating while chatting. His parents were mainly taling to Roman and Camille knew this was a big part of their realtionship. She read in her cosmopolitan women magazine that meeting the parents of your boyfirend is the next step in a realtionship. "Oh this food is amazing. who cooked it?" Roman's mother named Patricia asked

"Roman made the samoan dish and I cooked the other dishes. I only learnt how to cook english food from my mother but I love italian food" Camille stated with a smile on her face

Roman's parents, Roman and Camille finished eating. Camille offered to take their plates and wash up in the kitchen. While she was washing up she was unaware of the conversations going on in the living room. "She is very a beautiful girl Roman. She is a keeper" His mom said to him. "I know mom. I tell her everyday she is beautiful but she doesn't believe me. Camille has been through a lot. She um recently had a miscarriage" Roman said unsure if he should of told his mother.

"Oh gosh. Take care of her son. I know its early in your relationship but I can see you both getting married and having a family one day" She said. Roman's parents thought Camille was a young, beautiful and classy woman. Patricia could see that Roman truly cared for Camille.

"Do you guys want any tea?" Camille asked

"Yes please, that would be lovely" SIka replied

Patricia made her way in the kitchen towards Camille "thank you for doing all this Camille. Its so sweet of you" Patricia gave camille a light pat on her back and smiled at her.

"Roman was telling me about the miscarriage you had and I'm sorry about to loss of your and Roman's child" Patricia explained. Camille was looking down and had mixed feelings of guilt and shock. Camille couldn't believe Roman's mother had found out about the miscarriage. She still hadn't told anyone. Tears were falling out of her eyes as she looked back up.

"No the child wasn't his. I wasn't even aware that I was pregnant at that time. I wish i didn't even meet Marcus so that none of this would happen" Camille said still sobbing

"Sweetie don't cry. I know we've only met today but I don't want you to be upset. Honestly Camille your going to be lucky one day" Patricia hugged Camille and she hugged her back

Camille didn't believe her when she said she would be lucky. Camille took some tissues to wipe her face with and took the tea to everyone. While sipping her tea Camille was thinking about talking to Marcus about their unborn child. Would it help her face her problems? Although camille kept a positive image on the outside she had broken down emotionally inside and didn't want to anyone.

**Hope you all liked this chapter. There will be more drama coming in the stroy but I would love to get your opinions and ideas on what I can include in future chatpers. Do you want Marucs to make an appearance in the story or maybe have Camille's family enter the story? Please let me know**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

_Monday night Raw:_

Camille was in her dressing room with Roman. He was reading the current WWE magazine and was fascinated with the interview they had published about Camille. She was applying lip gloss on her lips and had a blue body con dress on which highlighted her curves on her body.

"Roman I want you to be careful tonight. You know what type of person Brock is. He destroyed Cena multiple times and I know how concerned Nikki got about it" Camille said while turning to face him. She had a concerned look on her face and wanted Roman to be alright.

"Camille don't worry. I'm just going to do an interview with him and Michael Cole. It's nothing major. If he does want a fight then I'll be the one to end it. Remember our match is coming up at WrestleMania." He came towards her and placed a kiss on her lips

"I know. I just worry about it Roman." She said

"I'm going to have to re-apply my lip gloss now" she replied with a chuckle

"I don't mind you without lip gloss Camille" He said while touching her cheek gently

"You know we've got the hall of fame coming up soon and I wanted to us to go together" Roman said while holding her hands

"I would love to go with you Mr Reigns. It's a great event to be part of plus I get to glam up!" she said with a huge smile

"Oh Camille you're always going to be beautiful to me" this time Roman moved his face close to her and they both kissed each other passionately. "Hmm Roman are you trying to get something from me?" she asked whilst raising her brow mischievously

"Well I wouldn't mind you being out of that dress" he said while playing with the back of the zipper of her dress

Suddenly someone knocked their door. It was the camera crew requesting Roman to make his way for the interview segment. Camille let go of Roman reluctantly as he had to go. "See you soon sweetheart" he said

Roman was still doing his segment with Brock and Paul Heyman in the studio. Due to the weather conditions the whole roster was at WWE Headquarters. Camille decided to go there to surprise him at the end of his interview. She stood behind the camera man while watching the interview segment. _I hope Roman wins at WrestleMania_ Camille thought. When the interview finished Brock and Paul were the first to leave and they had heard rumors that Camille was dating Roman. Brock assumed she was with Roman due to his popularity and success in WWE not because of their true love. Brock gave her a smirk and said "watch what I'm going to do to your boyfriend at WrestleMania. Then you'll see what a real man looks like Camille" Brock was intimidating her but she had Roman's back and knew he would protect her. "Hey what's going on?" Roman approached them and saw Brock with Camille which was a sight he didn't like. Paul spoke up "Just warning your girlfriend what will happen at WrestleMania"

Roman saw that Camille was slightly scared from her encounter with Brock. "Look we finished the interview so I suggest you both get out of here" Roman warned them in a serious tone

Both Brock and Paul left with evil smirks across their faces. "So should we head back to our hotel room and carry on from where we left Miss Anderson?" Roman asked trying to lighten the mood

"I don't know if you have time for little people like me anymore since you're a big star and all" Camille said jokingly

"I'll always have time for you baby girl. Plus I'm no big star" Roman replied

"Let's go" Camille said and with that they both walked out hand in hand


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

_2 weeks later:_

Camille was at the supermarket shopping for food for her and Roman. Roman was out doing interviews and appearances for WWE. Camille went to the bakery section to get some bread and croissants when she heard her name being called out someone she knew. She turned around and was shocked at who she saw. It was Marcus. Since Camille was in a public place she knew she had to keep her composure. Just seeing him made her feel awkward.

"How have you been Camille?" Marcus asked approaching her

"Um alright I guess" she replied looking away from him

"I wanted to apologize to you Camille. It was wrong what I had done to you and you deserve better than that" he spoke

Camille was unsire of his intentions and simply nodded. "I was wondering if you wanted to go for coffee sometime. There is a Starbucks nearby if you had some time today?"

"Look Marcus I think I was a bit harsh with you and it took me some time to get over what happened. I did feel taken advantage of by you at the time. I actually wouldn't mind going for coffee with you today." Camille knew she couldn't be mad at Marcus forever. As the saying went forgive and forget.

Camille paid for her shopping and Marcus walked to Starbucks with her. They both got lattes and sat down. "Um Marcus there is something I need to tell you" Camille was looking down at her drink and she took in a deep breath. "What's going on Camille?" He asked slightly concerned. "I feel that it's your right to know that I had a miscarriage with your child. I didn't even know I was pregnant until I went to the hospital after I fainted in my house." She said disappointingly

"Firstly I'm so sorry about it Camille. This was all my fault. I didn't think this would happen to you. How have you been coping with it all?" Marcus asked with a concerned look on his face.

"I've been busy with my career but I have so much pain inside of me emotionally Marucs. I felt so guilty about this happening to me. I was raised to be married first and then have children. Its hard for me you know?" Camille had tears threatning to fall from her eyes.

"Please Camille, don't worry. One day you'll get married and have children. I'm sure of it" Marcus stated.

Camille felt better expressing herself to Marcus as it was something she had been thinking of doing. She felt he had a right to know. Camille let out a deep breath and finished her latte. "Promise me you won't tell anyone about this Marcus" she asked

"Yes, I promise Camille. Where are you going now?" Marcus asked

"Home. I'm going to do some reading after putting the shopping away" she said with a smaill smile.

"Let me drop you off Camille. Please its the least I can do for you" Marcus asked while they were walking back to the car park.

"Um ok" Camille replied slightly unsure

Marcus was driving her home and asked if she lived on her own. She told him she lived with someone but didn't give Roman's name to him. She thanked Marcus for dropping her off and he offered his number to her which she stored on her phone. "Hopefully we can be on good terms now?" Marcus asked

Camille nodded and waved by to him.

_Friday:_

Camille was at home again. On a friday by herself. Due to Roman's career taking off she found herself alone ninety percent of the time but she had to become used to it. In her spare time she would do housework, contact her family and friends and do yoga or reading. She would miss Roman and think of him. Camille was trying to arrange something romantic for her and Roman as valentine's day was coming soon and she was always alone on the holiday to celebrate romance. She wasn't sure if Roman had time for valentine's day. It was meant to be special for her since it was the first time she was in a relationship.

Camille was watching TV when her door bell rang and she got off from the comfy couch. She wasn't expecting anyone today. It was mid afternoon and there was a delivery for her. She opened the door and there was a man with the clipboard for her to sign. She signed the paper and thanked him. She couldn't believe it a big beautiful boquet of white roses. _Oh Roman _she tought while smiling. She sent him a text thanking him for the roses and thought it was romantic of him. He immediatly texted her back saying _What roses? _Now Camille was confused. If he didn't send the roses then who? Camille checked the tag which read _Dear Camille Hope you like these roses take care from Marcus. _

Camille admired the roses but was suprised they came from Marcus. Since they met a few days ago and he learned of her miscarriage he wanted to help her as much as possible and assumed she was single. He would occasionaly text her asking things like "Hey what are you up to or how are you doing?" Marcus wanted to make sure Camille was genuinly ok with everything. He wanted to be there for here.

Camille placed the roses in a clear vase on the table in her bedroom.

_5 hours later:_

Roman came finally came home after doing back to back interviews with appearances. He was quite tired since he had been up since 6am. It was 9pm and he saw the lights were switched off.

He made his way upstairs to his and Camille's bedroom and saw she was asleep. He was happy seeing her. He went to change his clothes but noticed a large bunch of white roses in a vase above the drawers. He was a bit confused seeing them since they didn't come from him. He read the tag and was shocked to find out they came from Marcus. Roman was pissed off to say the least. _Who does he think he is? _Roman thought angrily.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

_1 week later:_

Camille and the other WWE divas were doing a photoshoot for since Valentine's Day was a few days away. Camille wore a fuchsia satin bra and lace briefs. She felt gorgeous wearing the lingerie. All the other divas wore red or pink lingerie for the photo shoot. Camille couldn't wait to give a preview of her photo shoot to Roman. Roman and she had not been intimate for nearly 2 months and Camille wanted some loving from Roman especially with Valentine's Day coming up. She felt neglected by Roman and was missing him even though they both worked for WWE. He was lucky to even get half a day off during the whole week and with that time he would be in the gym or doing interviews.

Camille had a black silk robe around her body which she left open as she was talking to Nikki and Brie who were getting their hair done.

"So what are you and John up to on valentine's day?" Camille asked Nikki

"We're going for a romantic dinner. What about you?" Nikki said

"Um-well, hopefully Roman will be free that day. I don't know since he's been so busy and he hasn't mentioned any plans for us" Camille sighed after her sentence

"Aw don't be sad Camille. If you want you all of us can go for a girls lunch somewhere" Brie suggested

"Yeah that would be fun Camille. Plus I'll be your valentine" Nikki replied while holding her pillow up for the photoshoot which stated those last three words. Camille only laughed in response.

"Yeah lunch woulldn't hurt and Nikki just so you know I love chocolates!" Camille replied whille wrapping her robe around her body

Both Brie and Nikki were finished with their hair and took selfies immediateley to post on Instagram. Camille asked Nikki to take a picture on her on her phone. Camille took the robe off and put it on the chair beside her. "Ok, Camille give me your most sultry pose" Nikki said while Camille gave her a flying kiss

Camille thanked Nikki as she had to go to start her photo shoot while Camille decided to text the picture to Roman. Camille put her robe back on and let it hang loose as she was making her way back to her dressing room.

As she was thirsty she decided to quickly get some water from catering. Camille grabbed a bottle of water from the table when she heard a wolf whistle from Fandango. "_Ugh that stupid jerk_" Camille thought and was about to leave when Paul Heyman came towards her "_What the hell does he want"_ Camille thought.

"Well Hello Miss Anderson, you look divine if I say so myself" Paul said with a smirk on his face while loooking at her up and down.

"Cut the crap, Paul. What do you want?" Camille asked with an angry look on her face. She didn't like Paul Heyman and it was very clear from her tone of voice.

"What makes you think I want something Camille. I just came to comment on your appearance. Is this for Brock?" He asked suggestively

She slapped Paul across his face so hard that all the other superstars in catering looked up and took notice. Paul had landed on the floor and some superstars were laughing at what Camille had done to Paul. Luckily the usos were nearby and rushed towards Camille. "Yo what's going on?" Jimmy asked

"Nothing, just teaching Paul a lesson not to mess with me" Camille stated while looking at him

"I'm heading back to the divas locker room now" Camille replied

Both the Usos looked at each other as they were slighlty amused with what happened to Paul.

**Author note: I think this was a fun and interesting chapter to read for all of you. I know I enjoyed it! Also I know WWE is PG so there would be no lingerie photo shoot published on their website but lets pretend it occurrred in this chapter for the sake of the story. I'll leave my author notes at the end of each chapter. Peace!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

_Valentine's Day_

Camille, Nikki and Brie were in an Italian restaurant for their girly lunch.

"This is a cute place" Brie commented while looking around

"Yeah, I've never been here before" Camille agreed with Brie

The girls ordered their drinks and were waiting for their food. "So Nikki you look so happy and like you're glowing. Did you John spend some time this morning doing the dirty?" Camille asked with her brows raised

"You know he's so busy but we did get some time last night" Nikki replied

"How about you Camille?" Brie asked while sipping her green cocktail

"I mean I've been wanting to spend time with him for long and it's been nearly 2 months since he made love to me" Camille stated

"What is Roman doing today?" Brie asked

"He has do some signings and then interviews. I don't know if he will able to even return home tonight" Camille said looking disappointed

"Oh Camille before I forget, I got you a little something since its valentine's day" Nikki explained while grabbing the pink gift bag next to her

"Aw Nikki that's so sweet of you" Camille took the bag and gave Nikki a hug as she was sitting next to her

"I think your man will also appreciate the gift. You looked so lovely in the lingerie photo shoot we did last week so I decided to make a trip to Victoria's Secret" Nikki explained

Camille pulled out the gift in her lap and saw it was a lilac silk bra with a thong set in a small white box and a box of heart shaped white chocolates.

"Wow Nikki, I don't know what to say" Camille said shocked. Camille gave her another hug. She truly felt blessed to have Nikki as her friend.

"I feel bad I should have gotten you guys something. How about I pay for all of our food and drinks" Camille suggested

"Aw Camille you're so sweet" Brie added

"It's fine. I'll get you guys something nice for your birthdays. I promise" Camille added with a wink.

After all three of them finished eating and Camille paid they all made their way back to their own houses.

It was 6pm and Camille was cooking dinner for herself in the kitchen. She decided to cook rice and chicken with salad as she wanted to eat something healthy. She had the radio on while she was cooking. Suddenly her doorbell rang and Camille went to open her door.

"What are you doing here?" Camille asked with a surprised look on her face

"I wanted to surprise you Camille. It's Valentines Day after all and you shouldn't be alone on this special day" Marcus explained

He handed her a large bouquet of red roses

"Wow these are beautiful Marcus" Camille stated truthfully after taking the boquet

"You're more beautiful Camille" Marcus said

"Come in. I was just making dinner for myself since I doubt my boyfriend will even make it here tonight" Camille explained sighing with disappointment in her voice

"Camille don't be sad. I'm here to keep you company. Where is he?" Marcus questioned. He was unaware she even had a boyfriend

"He's busy with work doing interviews and stuff" Camille explained while cooking the rice

Marcus was sitting on the couch in the living room and noticed a pink gift bag on the coffee table. He decided to take a quick peek inside the gift bag _these are nice. Maybe their from her boyfriend _Marcus thought while hooking the thong with his finger.

"So how is work going?" Camille asked him while bringing their plates to the living room.

Marcus quickly put the thong inside the bag. "Busy as you would know. By the way you're looking in good shape Camille" Marcus said looking at her.

"Thanks" She said while blushing. _Why does he make me feel this way? He's just a friend_ Camille started wondering

"Mmm this food looks good Camille" Marcus said while sipping his water

"Hope it tastes just as good" she said with a giggle

While they were talking and eating they were watching TV and one of Camille's favourite songs came on. It was Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran

"I love this song. It's so romantic" Camille said while taking a spoonful of her rice.

"Wells how about we dance?" Marcus asked with a smile

"Umm ok" Camille replied. She hadn't danced with a man before and Marcus would be the first

They both tried to imitate the dance moves in the video but it was slightly difficult since they were not professional dancers. Camille actually enjoyed dancing with him. Camille and Marcus were having fun together. Marcus dipped her unexpectedly at the end of the song and both their faces were inches away. Camille was breathing deeply from dancing and from how she was feeling being so close to Marcus. _God, she's so beautiful_ Marcus thought

Suddenly the front door opened and Roman entered his house but he did not like waht he saw when he stepped in. "What the heck is going on?" Roman yelled dropping the keys out of his hand. Roman was not happy. "Who the hell do you think you are?" Roman questioned

Both Marcus and Camille saw Roman enter and immediately stood up straight upon seeing him. Camille looked at Roman wide eyed in shock

"Look Roman, firstly I didn't know you lived here and Camille and I were just dancing to her favourite song" Marcus explained. He was shocked seeing Roman Reigns as he was a famous superstar in WWE and had no idea Camille was his girlfriend

"No, you don't need to explain anything to me. What do you think you're doing to my girlfriend. Why are you even here?" Roman yelled angrily. He looked as if he was ready to spear Marcus

Camille was scared of what was going on and knew Roman got angry if anyone tried to take advantage of her.

"You need to get out of my house right now Marcus, before I call the police!" Roman exclaimed

"Roman it's not what you think. M-Marcus wasn't trying anything" Camille explained whille quivering

"How about you stay of it Camille. This is my house not his. It's no secret that Marcus has been trying to win you over recently with his flowers. What did he get you this time?" Roman rushed to the gift bag he saw in the living room and emptied the contents on the coffee table. Roman was pissed off seeing a silk lingerie set and chocolates lay on the table. Roman was speechless and had so many mixed emotions of doubt, anger and felt betrayed. Camille had bursted in tears feeling embarrassed in front of Marcus and Roman.

Camille felt broken again. She immediatly slapped Roman and couldn't believe she done that to him. Roman's right cheek was stinging from her slap and held it to the side.

"Listen to me Roman. These are not from Marcus. Nikki gave them to me as a gift as it was Valentine's day and I met her with Brie for lunch today. Nikki was just being a good friend to me. And speaking of being a good friend Marcus was there for me when you weren't. He supported me after my miscarriage whereas you shouted at me after finding out. He came over today to suprise me and cheer me up when I thought you wouldn't make it home today" Camille explained while crying

Marcus stood there shocked after what he heard and seeing Camille slap Roman was something he never thought she would do.

"I want to apologize to both of you guys for the trouble I caused in the past. I've changed now and I want to see Camille happy. I'm going to go now" Marcus said. Camille turned towards him and opened the front door for him while giving him a small smile.

"Thank you for today Marcus" Camille said while wiping her tears on her face

"You take care, have a goodnight" Marcus said before leaving. Camille closed the door

"I can't believe you done that to me Roman. You embarrased me and I'm your girlfriend. I would never cheat on you with Marcus. You ruined my evening and I can't believe I'm going to say this but I don't think our realtionship is working anymore." Camille said with tears streaming down her face

Roman had many mixed emotions right now. He only wanted Camille. The reason he came to suprise Camille was not only due to the romantic day but he wanted to take their relationship to the next level and could only clutch on the small black ring box he had in his jacket pocket. "I fucked up tonight" Roman said to himself as the love of his life walked out the door.

**So what do you guys think of this chapter? Was Roman right to shout at Marcus/Camille? Do you think Camille made the right choice of leaving Roman? What do you think Camille will do now? Also I want to thank the reviewers of the last chapter and people who have favourited this story.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:**

_The next day:_

Camille was staying with Naomi and Jimmy's house last night and explained everything to the both of them of what happened last night. She was still upset and Naomi was willing to let her stay overnight.

She was going to go over to her and Roman's house later to get her clothing and things. Jimmy and Naomi volunteered to help her. Being in the WWE meant you were on the move 24/7 so it was convenient to have your luggage packed all the time unless you were in a hotel room or at your own house.

Naomi made bacon, eggs and toast for breakfast for Jimmy, Camille and herself. It was 9.30am and Camille was upstairs getting ready for the day. She wore a loose cream blouse with a vest underneath and dark blue skinny jeans with her hair in a loose relaxed bun. She made her way downstairs and saw the couple. She greeted them with a small smile. "Mm that smells so good. It's like I'm back in London" Camille said with a slight laugh

"Well they say breakfast is the most important meal of the day" Naomi explained while placing the food on three plates

"How are you feeling, after yesterday?" Naomi asked while Jimmy was sipping his orange juice. He too was worried about Camille and since Roman was his cousin he felt like Camille was a younger sister to him

"Honestly my heart is broken. I don't even want to think about it. I've just been through so much Naomi. But I think moving out back to my own house is the best option" Camille explained while looking at her cup of coffee

"Camille I know you're upset but trust me I know Roman would never hurt you emotionally. He only wants the best for you" Jimmy said facing her

After the threesome finished their breakfast they all headed to Roman's house and got her things. Roman was not there so Camille decided to send him a text to let him know what had happened "_Hi Roman just letting you know that I have taken all my things from your house. Jimmy and Naomi helped me with taking things. I've left the keys in the living room on the coffee table. I'm going back to my house in Tampa, Florida and I think this is for the best. I want to wish you good luck with everything and I want to thank you for all the good things you've done for me. Camille x"_ She pressed send and a single tear drop fell down her face. She was on the back of the car with Naomi in the front passenger seat and Jimmy was driving. As they were stuck in traffic Jimmy checked his mirror and saw Camille's sadness. "Yo you alright Camille?" Jimmy aksed

"Um yeah" Camille said. She was lying and Jimmy knew it.

They had reached their destination to Camille's old house in Tampa and she thanked the couple for their help. As she walked to her front door she ran her fingers through her hair.

Roman couldn't believe the text message he saw. He was currently sitting with Jey Uso. Roman shook his head disbelief when Jey asked him what was going on. Roman showed Jey the text message he got from Camille. "Wow Roman I did not see that coming. I thought you two were doing great and you were going to ask her the big question last night?" Jey said

Roman had secretly been shopping for an engagement ring for about 2 weeks. He asked his cousin's Jimmy and Jey for advice since he was close to them. He got a diamond engagement ring from Pandora as he knew Camille like their Jewelry and had worn it several times. Roman was truly heart-broken seeing her text message.

"You know what you've got to do now Roman. Make things right with her" Jey said while placing his hand on Roman's shoulder

Roman nodded and was determined to win back Camille. He loved Camille and was going to prove it.

**What do you guys think of this chapter? How do you think Camille will react? Is Roman doing the right thing? **


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:**

_Thursday Night Smackdown:_

Camille had finished interviewing Daniel Bryan and went to catering to take a brief break. She had been in her heels on her feet all day and wanted to sit down for a bit. Camille had her hair back in a ponytail and a royal blue lace dress which was long sleeved and came above her knees. She approached the table with food on it and took a few sandwiches with a cupcake. She went to sit on an empty table when Nikki called her. She turned around and gave her a soft smile

"Hey Nikki, I'm just about to sit down and eat. I need a break after wearing these babies" Camille showed Nikki her black and golden heels

"Yeah they look so hot Camille. So how did everything go on Valentine's day?" Nikki asked while wiggling her eyebrows up and down

Camille and Nikki sat down on the table nearby. Camille breathed in heavily "It didn't go as smoothly as I had expected Nikki. I had Marcus come and surprise me which was nice of him and then Roman came in the evening and it all went downhill from there. I wasn't expecting Roman to come home and he came when Marcus had dipped me during our dance. Marcus was just being polite and since it was Valentine's Day he wanted to cheer me up. Roman was furious and started accusing Marcus of flirting with me and cheating on him with Marcus. I got so upset and mad so then I slapped Roman since he embarrassed me"

"Oh my God Camille" Nikki put her hand over her mouth. "What happened then?"

"I left the gift bag you got me on the table in the living room with the gifts you got me inside and Roman rushed thinking it was from Marcus since he got me roses before when he wasn't here. He emptied the bag in front of Marcus and me. I couldn't believe he did that. Marcus decided to leave and then I just got mad at Roman for what he did to me. I told him I don't think I can do this any longer and went to Naomi and Jimmy's house to spend the night there. I also took my stuff from his house and moved back in Tampa" Camille took her mobile phone and showed the text she sent to Roman

"I'm so sorry Camille. I feel bad"

"No Nikki it's not your fault. I guess Roman and I were not meant to be" Camille sighed after thinking of Roman

Camille finished eating but she didn't feel the same since she missed Roman. She started to remember the first date they had in the Mexican restaurant.

"Um Nikki, please don't tell anyone but I've been taking pills for depression"

"What? when did that happen?"

"About 2 weeks ago. My family doesn't even know. Please don't tell anyone not even the girls"

"Yep I promise Camille. I want to see you happy. Please promise me that you'll work on yourself and get better"

"I'll try. You know its hard trying to pretend everything is great on the outside but I'm just damaged on the inside. My heart is is pieces Nikki" Camille had tears forming in her eyes but as she was in catering there were other people there and she didn't want to make a scene

"Camille I can tell that you're heart broken. You're my friend and I know that you'll be fine. Just be fearless" Nikki placed her cap on Camille like she wore it to the ring and made Camille smile

"I'm always here for you and remember you have the others"

"Yeah your right. I've got to go back now to do more interviews"

"Who are you interviewing?"

"Kofi, Paige and The Usos"

"Alright, have fun and take care" Nikki said getting up from her seat.

"Oh Nikki, your cap" Camille said realizing she had it on

"You can keep it. Plus it looks better on you" Nikki gave Camille a hug and told her to call her if she wanted to talk

Camille made her way back in front of the camera's to do more interviews. She placed Nikki's hat on the side ready to interview. _Here we go _Camille thought.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21:**

Camille finished interviewing Jimmy and Jey, the Uos about their match. The cameras had finished rolling and the crew had left.

"So how have you been Camille?" Jey asked while adjusting the tag team title on his shoulder

"Um I've been better. I'm alright though" Camille responded while looking down at the floor

"Camille don't lie to me. I can tell from your body language that you're not ok. What's going on?" Jimmy questioned

Camille bit her lower lip feeling guilty that she was lying to her friends Jimmy and Jey. She looked at them both. "I don't know guys. I come here to do my job and interview you guys. This is not let's test Camille time" she replied with a snappy tone.

Jimmy and Jey were shocked from her reaction and knew that since leaving Roman she was not the same. "We're here for you Camille. Even though Roman is busy with Mania coming up he has not forgotten about you. He still loves you" Jimmy explained

Both the Usos had to go to the ring for their match while Camille tried to take in what they had just said. _Roman still loves me after what happened? _Camille thought.

Camille went back to her dressing room to change her heels in to more comfortable flats. When she got there she saw her phone flashing with a new text message. Camille opened the message. It read "_Hi Camille I know I haven't spoken to you in a while but I was wondering if you would be free to meet me tomorrow by the pier in Tampa at 2pm. It would be good to see you tomorrow. Take Care Roman"_

Camille sat down and let out a deep breath while looking up at the ceiling. She replied back to his text by agreeing to meet him tomorrow.

_Friday:_

As it was Friday all the superstars and Divas had a day off today and Roman was eating his breakfast this morning. He couldn't stop thinking of Camille. Her smile, her scent, her hair and everything about her.

Meanwhile Camille was sorting her wardrobe. She wasn't sure what to wear as she was meeting Roman in the afternoon and couldn't help but think of him. She had done some yoga in the early morning as she couldn't sleep last night simply because of thinking of him. Camille immediately saw a white chiffon maxi dress with thin straps which caught her eye and she thought it was perfect for the occasion. As it was sunny and bright outside she decided to get her brown flat sandals and brown sunglasses out for later on. Camille decided to get some juice to drink from the kitchen as it was 10am.

_3 hours later:_

Camille was curling her hair as she wanted her hair to look different to its usual straight style. She had spent the last 20 minutes creating loose waves and couldn't stop thinking of meeting Roman soon. _I wonder what he has planned_ Camille thought. She switched off the curling iron and placed her small cubic zirconia silver earrings on her ears. She was looking for a matching necklace in her jewelry box when she saw the golden necklace with her name imprinted on it. She took the necklace and held it up remembering it was Roman who got her the necklace as a birthday gift. It brought a small smile to her face and she decided to wear it.

It was 1.55pm and Roman was watching the view of the ocean from the pier. He had a small bouquet of bright flowers in a gift bag for Camille. He was wearing blue jeans and a white casual shirt with a black jacket.

Camille was walking towards the pier to meet Roman. She watched the children playing with their families and couples holding hands along the beach. Camille hoped that one day that would be Roman and her. She doubted he even had time to think of that type of life as he was becoming an uprising superstar in the WWE.

Camille looked and saw Roman at the end of the pier. His back was facing her but she knew it was him from his figure. She approached him getting nervous every second.

"Hi Roman, I'm here"

He turned around and a huge smile grew on his face. He thought she looked like a movie star in her dress and flowing hair with sunglasses which framed her face nicely. "Wow, Camille you look beautiful"

Camille blushed at his compliment. He knew how to make her feel beautiful despite what had been going on in her life the past two weeks. "Thanks" she replied while taking her sunglasses off

He licked his lips and handed Camille the small bouquet of flowers. "I got these for you. I thought you would like them" Camille took the gift and loved the flowers he got for her

"Firstly I wanted to apologize to you about what occurred on Valentine's Day. I wasn't there for you when I should have been and I over exaggerated about what had happened between you and Marcus. Camille you're such a beautiful and special girl that deserves the best. I saw the text you sent me and I was devastated. You've changed me as a person and you're everything to me. I couldn't imagine living without you. I love you Camille. Do you accept my apology?"

Camille had stood and listened to every word Roman said and a single tear escaped her eye which she wiped. _Wow_ she thought. "I also wanted to say some things Roman. I genuinely had a wonderful relationship with you and I know you were busy due to your career which I understand and respect. I've been going through so much recently and honestly I was not ok during our break up. I have missed and I love you too. So yes I accept your apology Roman"

Camille hugged Roman and it felt so damn good being in his arms. He pulled her in a kiss which was something unexpected for her. "God, I've missed you Camille" Camille kissed him back with more passion than ever as she missed his lips.

"Camille, will you move back in my house in Pensacola?" Roman had his eyebrows raised while holding both her hands

"Yeah I will Roman" she said looking up at him with a smile on her face

"You know I haven't been able to forget about you Camille. I missed seeing you happy, us cuddling during a movie and having dinner with you"

"My life has been hell with you Roman. I have to be honest with you about something. For the last two weeks I was taking pills for depression. I know I had the miscarriage ages ago but it was something that affected me and not having you made me depressed"

They booth decided to walk on the pier hand in hand which was something they both missed "Will you go to dinner with me tonight Camille?"

She looked at him on her left and nodded "Yes"


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"Oh Roman" Camille screamed while tugging her bed sheet. Roman and Camille had spent the last two hours making love to each other. Camille was truly enjoying this moment and Roman was also finding pleasure spending intimate time with Camille. He was currently on top of her which Camille loved.

"Camille, do you know what you do to me?" Roman questioned while kissing her neck.

They had a lot of making up to do and it had been three days since the pair moved back in Pensacola.

"I would ask you the same Roman but I think I can tell from the position we're both in" Camille replied with a small giggle

"Umm this feels so good. Promise me that you'll never stop loving me" Camille asked looking up at his intense grey eyes

"Of course Camille. You're my everything baby girl" Roman stated. It felt so damn good being with him

_The following day:_

Camille was working out in the gym when she saw Seth Rollins. He was dressed in his gym wear and sat down to take a short rest break. She thought he was an amazing superstar and knew he was really in to cross fit as she followed him on Instagram and Twitter.

"Hi Seth, how are you" Camille asked while approaching him. Seth was sipping his bottled water when he looked up to see the young raven haired Brazilian diva

"Hey Camille, I'm good. What's up?" Seth asked while placing the cap on his bottle

"I know I haven't been able to speak to you much since being in the WWE but I wanted to say I'm a big fan of your character and I was actually wondering if I could do a cross fit session with you one day. I actually follow you on Instagram and Twitter and I know it's something you love and swear by" Camille stated

"Oh yeah? well thanks for the compliment Camille. I don't mind doing a cross fit session with you. It's great for your body and fitness. When do you want to do it?"

Camille checked her schedule on her phone as she used it for everything. "Umm I'm super busy this week but I think next week Wednesday would be perfect at 11am?" Camille asked with her right brow raised

"Yeah sure that's cool with me. Is there anything you want to work on particularly?" Seth asked

"I think my legs. I used to get knee pain when I was younger and I want them to be stronger"

"I know that cross fit is tiring and it's challenging. But I think you'll love it. Anyway it was good talking to you. I have to go now. Make sure you're prepared for Wednesday!"

"Yep. See you later Mr Money on the Bank" Camille added with a joke

Camille worked out for half an hour at the gym and decided to take a shower in the gym. Camille walked in the shower room but slightly frowned when she saw Rosa Mendes. Camille didn't introduce herself to Rosa despite being in the same company. She had seen what Rosa was like on Total Divas. Camille knew Brie didn't like Rosa or welcome her back when she returned. Camille simply wanted to keep her distance from Rosa but she was willing to find out what she really was like behind the cameras.

"Oh hey, are you Camille? The new interviewer?" Rosa questioned

"Hi yes I am. Nice to meet you Rosa" Camille said

They both shook each other hands and smiled at each other. Camille had a black sports bra with black long leggings and white trainers. Rosa had a white towel wrapped around her body and her long hair was dripping wet from her shower. They both made small talk with each other and Camille was able to laugh with Rosa which she never thought would happen.

"What are you up to for today Camille?" Rosa had heard rumors about the Brazilian beauty dating Roman Reigns and thought she was a gorgeous woman.

"Umm I may do some shopping later and then watch a movie tonight" Camille explained

"Oh well I'm free this evening maybe I can come over to watch a movie with you?" Rosa suggested

Camille was unsure if Roman would want that especially after what happened on Valentine's Day with Marcus. She was aware that Rosa had aligned herself with Fandango who was Roman's opponent when he returned from his hernia surgery. "Umm I don't know Rosa. You see Roman has had a few tough weeks and I need to spend some time with him since we only got back together. But I wouldn't mind going for lunch with you one day. Let's swap numbers and we'll plan something" Camille suggested while pulling out her phone

Rosa nodded her head but she was slightly disappointed Camille turned her idea down for a movie night.

"Cool. I really need a shower Rosa so I'll see you later"

"Yep, it was good talking to you Camille"

Camille stripped out of her gym wear and popped in the shower. The water felt refreshing on her skin after working out. Camille just couldn't get Rosa out of her head for some reason and she didn't know why.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23:**

_Wednesday:_

"Wow Seth. That was a killer workout. I'm so exhausted I don't even know if I can stand up straight!" Camille was sitting on the floor breathing heavily after an intense session of doing Cross fit with the Money in the bank briefcase holder. Camille was wearing a red vest and black cropped leggings with her white trainers.

"Well it was your first time doing cross fit so the pain will wear off eventually. After doing a couple of sessions of cross fit it you'll want to come back" Seth was sitting opposite Camille with sweat dripping down his chest and was taking a rest break.

"Gosh I don't know about coming back" Camille replied while taking the lid off her bottled water.

"Who are you facing tonight in your match?" Camille was informed that she would be doing ring announcing for the live event matches as Eden was off sick. She was looking forward to the opportunity but nervous especially as she would be in the ring in front of a huge crowd.

"I've got a match against Dean with J & J ringside"

"Good luck with that. I'm going to do ring announcing later on tonight so I'm trying to remember everyone's hometown. I know you're from Davenport, Iowa Seth"

"Yep. Don't worry you'll be fine Camille. I've seen you do interviews backstage. Plus there is nothing like experiencing being in front of a live crowd"

"That's true. Do you want to go with Roman and me for lunch?" Camille thought Seth was friendly outside of the ring and enjoyed talking to him. She knew him and Roman were quite close since they were previously in the Shield together.

"Yeah. That would be cool. Where are you guys heading?" Seth hadn't spent some time with Camille and Roman outside of the ring and thought it would be a good idea to join the couple for lunch

"Well firstly I think you need a shower and I'll text Roman to meet us in the Hotel lobby in an hour"

"Alright Camille. I was thinking of going out like this but I'll shower for you" He raised his brow while joking. Camille could only shake her head with a smile on her face.

Roman and Camille were sitting across Seth in the Japanese restaurant for lunch. The trio shared jokes amongst each other and were deciding what to order. Roman had his casual clothing on as well as Seth. Camille had also showered after her cross fit session and was wearing dark blue bootcut jeans with her purple satin sleeveless blouse. The Brazilian diva wanted to be comfortable therefore she had her flats on and her hair in a loose side braid. Camille excused herself from both superstars to use the toilet.

"So how is everything going with you two?" The Davenport native enquired

"Yeah its good Seth. I definitely see myself and Camille being more than what we currently are. I even got a ring but I haven't proposed yet. I was going to on v day but we had an argument that day"

"You both are good for each other I think. You should propose to her Roman. Even during our cross fit session she kept saying about how she respected your work ethic and how you've inspired her to become a better person"

_Whoa I didn't know that. _Roman thought. Camille came back from the rest room.

"have you guys decided what to order yet?" Camille asked while sitting back down

"Nope, we're still not sure if we should get sushi or the curry and rice" Seth stated

"Well I know for sure that Mr. Superman punch here is addicted to his sushi" Camille said while looking up from the menu with a laugh

"Yeah it's true Camille. I love my sushi but I love you even more" Roman said with a look in his eye. Camille could tell he was telling her the truth from how he was looking at her.

The waitress approached them and took their orders. The Samoan powerhouse ordered sushi, Seth ordered rice with chicken and Camille ordered Udon noodles. Camille was sipping her water when she started choking slightly

"Oh be careful Camille" Seth said looking at her to make sure she was fine

"I know Seth" Camille said while nodding

"Cross fit killed me today. I don't know how you do it" Camille said while putting her glass down on the table

"Its a lifestyle for me. But I think you trained hard today with me so well done for that Camille. You're in good shape Camille" Seth commented

The waitress bought food to their table. The trio started eating

"I don't know Seth. I want a slimmer stomach since I have fat all over me." Roman only shook his head in disbelief and Seth looked up at her with a shocked facial expression. _I know that look_ Camille thought to herself. Why did people get shocked when it came to her. She would always wonder.

"Are you being serious Camille? Trust me you look like a model. Heck you could be the next WWE divas champion. You're a tall and fit woman. Why would you even say that?" Seth asked

"I guess I always had body insecurities issues growing up. I hated sports when I was in school but I excelled in English which is why I took Journalism in University and I'm here in a career which I love. I'm no model Seth" Camille was using her fork twisting her noodles wondering if Seth was really telling her the truth.

Roman and Seth had finished eating their dishes while Camille nearly finished eating. "You know you're just like my mother. Of course any mother tells her child she loves them and their beautiful to them in their eyes. My mum thinks I'm crazy for saying that I wanted to lose weight when I was in college" Camille explained to Seth. Roman licked his lips as he listened to Camille. He had never heard her express herself like this to him or anyone else.

"Oh I agree with your mother. You can believe that" Roman slightly elbowed Camille while she laughed at his joke

"The food was amazing guys and thanks for inviting me Camille"

"Oh no problem Seth. Yeah it was fun, we should hang out more often unless you want to sell out on that Rollins" Camille joked. The two toned haired superstar was amused by the Brazilian beauty.

"Hey as you know I'm all about buying in and not selling out. Speaking of I'll pay for all of our meals today. Consider it me thanking you" Seth pointed out with a grin on his face

"We're not stopping you Seth" Roman said while putting his jacket back on himself.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

_1 week later:_

"How is everything with you?" Camille asked Ayesha on the phone. Today was Camille's day off and she decided to call her best friend. Ayesha lived in London and had met Camille in college. Ayesha was always busy and as Camille hadn't heard from her she decided to call her. She and Camille were close and Camille considered Ayesha a close friend.

"Oh you know busy as always. I'm heading to Church now as its Sunday and then I'll go shopping for my flat. But how is everything with you Camille?"

"Same. I'm doing fine Ayesha. I'm living in Pensacola with my boyfriend. It's getting warmer here though. You know life is up and down as always. I've been missing you though. When are you coming to America?"

Ayesha had been to the USA before with her friends for a Universal holiday but not to Pensacola. She was happy for Camille and knew she deserved true happiness in life.

Ayesha could only laugh at Camille's question. Ayesha was always busy whether it was work, shopping, family or friends she didn't have any time for herself. "Gosh, Camille you know I haven't had much time to even plan a holiday and I'm running low on money. I'm still waiting for the next payday at work"

"How about you come in April to see WWE live in London at the 02 Arena?" Camille suggested

"Oh you know I'm not a big fan of wresting. I used to watch is years ago"

Camille sighed slightly disappointed at her response. "I'm sure they will give me half a day off when I get to London. If I do I'll text you and we can meet up" Camille and Ayesha hadn't met since she moved to America but Camille always thought of Ayesha and missed certain things in London

"Alright that would be cool. I've got to go now but I'll talk to you soon. Take care"

"Ok Ayesha. Thanks, bye" Camille hanged up her phone. As Camille was in her bedroom she decided to head to the kitchen downstairs to get a bite to eat.

Roman was in the living room watching TV and heard Camille coming. He got up from the sofa and turned towards her.

"Hi beautiful" he gave Camille a kiss on her cheek which she accepted. "Hey back at you. What are up to?" Camille asked while opening the fridge

"Oh not much just the usual. So I have something important to ask you"

"Uh huh. Go on Mr Reigns"

Camille closed the fridge door to turn to Roman but saw he went down on one knee and took out a small red velvet ring box which he opened. It was a beautiful princess cut diamond ring. "I love you Camille and there is not a single day that goes by when I don't think of you. You make me smile every day and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Camille Anderson, will you marry me?"

Camille was speechless. The chocolate bar she had on her hand slipped out and she put her right hand over her mouth in shock. "Yes I'll marry you Roman. Oh my Gosh. I can't believe it" Roman slipped the ring on her ring finger on her left hand. He stood back up and placed a loving soft kiss on her lips.

"Well you can believe that" he said after they both kissed

"This is the best thing that's ever happened to me" Camille said while wiping her tears of happiness

"And me sweetheart. Come on let's celebrate upstairs. I've got some champagne and strawberries for you"

"Aw Roman. You're spoiling me!" she playfully hit his chest

"You deserve it Camille. Plus you're going to be Mrs. Reigns pretty soon"

The couple made their way upstairs to indulge in an experience they would never forget.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25:**

_Monday Night Raw:_

Monday Night Raw was in Texas and the show was going to start in an hour's time. Most superstars and divas were getting ready or in catering with the others. Camille was going to interview a few superstars on the WWE App backstage about their upcoming pay per view Fast lane.

"Wow Camille. I'm so happy for you. Congratulations" Brie hugged Camille as they were both by the Divas Locker Room. Camille was admiring her engagement ring and couldn't stop smiling.

"Thanks Brie. Even I can't believe it. I didn't expect it to happen at that moment" Camille gushed

"Sup girlie. What's going on?" Nikki came walking towards them dressed in her blue ring gear.

Camille bit the edge of her lower lip unsure on how to tell Nikki. She was aware that Nikki wanted to be married and had discussed the topic several times with John but he wasn't willing to get married. Although Camille respected and adored Nikki as a friend she didn't want to boast about her proposal.

Camille turned towards Brie who patted her on the back and went inside the Divas Locker room as she went to change in her ring gear.

"Um not much. I was just talking to Brie about my day off" Camille said while crossing her arms across her chest trying to hide her ring

Nikki nodded while pressing her red lipstick covered lips together. "There have been some rumours going around about how Roman proposed to you. Is it true?"

Camille looked around to make sure no one was around and replied "yeah" Camille looked down at the ground she knew it was hard to break the news to Nikki but she had to be honest for the sake of their friendship.

"Wow Camille. I'm so freaking happy for you" Nikki had a huge smile on her face

"Really?" Camille looked back up at her with a confused expression on her face

"Oh yeah. You deserve the best and I remember when we first met how you were single and wanted to meet someone. Trust me Roman is the right man for you"

"Thanks Nikki. I was a bit worried to tell you because of the stuff you've dealt with John"

Nikki listened to Camille and asked her about how Roman proposed to her. Both the divas spoke for 10 minutes before Camille went to go Catering.

Camille saw Jimmy, Jey and Naomi at a table and approached them. "Hey guys" Camille said to them

"Hi Camille. I love that dress" Naomi complimented her

"Oh thanks. I got this from London" She had a black lace off the shoulder dress with three quarter sleeves and her hair in an elegant up do. She also wore her crystal drop earrings and matching necklace for tonight's show

"Whatcha guys up to?" Camille asked the Usos.

She couldn't believe that they were soon going to be a family. The usos were aware that Roman had proposed to Camille as they heard rumours but saw the shining diamond on her left hand as confirmation.

"Just eating this apple, you know I need my 5 a day" Jimmy joked.

Both the Usos stood up and embraced Camille in a friendly hug. "Yo, congrats on the engagement Camille" Jey spoke while smiling

"Thank you guys. Everyone's been congratulating me today. Its such a wonderful feeling" Camille said

Roman had approached the foursome and put his arm around Camille's waist.

"Speaking of wonderful look at you Camille" Roman complimented her

She turned her head towards Roman who's hair was out and drenched wearing his black ring attire for his match against the Big Show. Roman couldn't believe him and Camille were engaged. He knew she would be an amazing wife and mother soon.

"Well someone put a ring on it. Congrats guys" Naomi said with a light laugh

Camille and Roman both laughed. "I know I'm no longer single Naomi but you're going to hear that track at my bachelorette party!"

"I'm no wild child but I would love to have a get together with all the girls before I get married" Camille said while looking at Roman

Roman nodded and understood what she meant. He trusted Camille completely and knew what type of person she was inside.

"Look at me already thinking ahead when we're at work!"

"Oh don't worry Camille. You're a girl of course you'd imagine your bachelorette!" Naomi exclaimed

"So you guys are officially my family" Camille was smiling towards the Usos and Naomi

"Of course Camille. We considered you like family when we met you" Jey explained

"Aw thanks Jey. That's s sweet of you guys. Now I need to start learning to cook Samoan food for you all" She said

"I'm sure Roman could teach you a thing or two about Samoan food" Naomi pointed out

"Oh you know I'd make it reign with food in our house!" Camille joked

The couple and the Usos all laughed at Camille's jokes. She was having fun and this was a moment she wouldn't forget about.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

"I know Mum, it's so exciting!" Camille exclaimed over the phone. She was in her living room talking to her mother on the phone. Camille's mother was always concerned about Camille as she was her eldest daughter and in the USA. Camille's mother was happy that her daughter had found an amazing man in Roman and she could tell from Camille's voice that this was one of the happy occasions in her life.

"Wow Camille. I'm so happy for you. I love you so much. We definitely need to meet Roman soon. I know you're coming back to London in April so we can meet you both then"

"Oh yeah. Mum that would be great. I miss you and Rochelle so much. Tell her I love her" Camille started missing Rochelle upon saying her name. She and Camille were so close growing up together and Camille hated missing out on things like helping her with homework or shopping in London.

"She loves you too Camille. So what are you up to now?" Her mother was curious about Camille as she was in another country

"I was just watching some TV but then I decided to call you. I'm going to paint my nails later on though. I'm so tired though from the travelling even though I'm not one of the divas or wrestlers" Camille joked

The front door opened and Camille turned around to see it was Roman. The most amazing man in the world. She smiled widely upon seeing him enter their house.

Roman also smiled back at her. He had been outside for a few hours. He made his way to Camille and gave her a kiss on her cheek. He truly thought Camille was gorgeous even with no makeup on. She wore a green maxi dress which was comfortable and a white cardigan.

Camille's mother spoke to her for a few minutes before she ended the phone call. "That was my mum" Camille explained

"Oh cool. When am I going to meet her and your family?"

"Soon. I think April would be best since we're going to the UK then for the WWE UK tour. It's funny you asked because she asked about meeting you too. I've been missing her and my sister so much" Camille stood up from the sofa

"So what did you get up to?"

"Oh just the usual. I went to the gym and then I had to do an appearance at the store"

Camille was aware of how busy Roman was and knew he had a full schedule due to work. She frowned slightly wondering when she and Roman would be able to even spend time to plan their wedding. Camille started to doubt if he would even get time to see her family in April as WrestleMania was in late March.

Camille licked her clear glossed lips while looking down. "What's going on sweetheart?" Roman was concerned about Camille and knew that he wouldn't be able to spend as much time with her as he would've liked to do. He and Camille had limited time at work and on their days off.

"Erm I don't know rome. I guess since we've been engaged we haven't discussed any wedding plans. Wedding planning is hard and so time consuming. I know you're so busy with work and I missed you this morning while I was having breakfast on my own"

"Alright I understand. How about we start doing some wedding planning on our off days from now on and I'll start working out at home if it's easier for you"

Roman pressed his lips against hers "Thanks Roman. You're the best and I love you" Camille replied

She loved the fact that Roman was able to solve her problem and he was patient with her which was something she loved about her man.

"Plus I think it would benefit us both if we can both workout together. What do you think?"

"I think I know where you're going with this Mr Reigns" Camille looked up at him with a gleam in her eyes. She was standing up against him barefoot while he had his arms wrapped around her body

"Oh really?" he asked

"I don't know if you would like doing yoga with me since you're into doing weights but I'm sure there might be something else both of us could do which would involve you and me being naked"

"I like the sound of that idea. In fact why don't we start right now!" Roman scooped up Camille while she laughed and carried her upstairs to their bedroom

Camille felt so blessed to have Roman in her life and was looking forward to their life together.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27:**

Camille and the Bella twins were browsing through the shopping Centre in Los Angeles. They were spending some much needed girls time as WWE Fastlane was approaching soon and they knew that things would get crazy busy soon.

"Ooh this dress is perfect!" Camille exclaimed while picking up a hot pink halter neck dress

"Plus the heels you've got on would match" Nikki stated impressed by Camille's fashion sense

Camille decided to try on the dress in the fitting rooms in the back of the store. She wanted to get something special to wear for the pay-per view. She loved shopping like all women and loved fashion. The dress fitted her perfectly and she pushed the black curtain on the side to show Brie and Nikki. All three of the women had smiles on their faces upon seeing Camille.

"Wow. You look amazing Camille" Brie said while Camille twirled

"Oh thanks. I love it so I'm getting it. This will look perfect for Fastlane" Both the Bella Twins nodded in agreement

After purchasing the dress all three divas decided to get drinks. Brie lead them to a healthy smoothie bar downstairs. The trio sat down with their mango smoothies in their hands.

"This place is cool and healthy" Camille looked around admiring the smoothie bar while sipping the smoothie

"Yeah I actually came here once with Bryan"

Camille's phone started vibrating and she picked it up while mouthing sorry to the Bella twins.

"Hey Roman, are you ok?" she asked with a smile

"Yeah. I was calling to find out where you are?" he asked

"I'm with Brie and Nikki at Smoothie Lovers" she slightly laughed at the name of the place

"Oh cool. I was wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner tonight with me"

"Yeah. That would be fun. What time should we meet?"

"7pm. Let's go to the grill and bar in the hotel. I've heard it's amazing"

"Alright Romeo. See you then"

"I love you Camille. Bye"

She ended the phone call while Brie finished her smoothie. "How is Roman?" Brie asked

"He's fine. You know working out hard as usual. Especially with Fastlane coming up" Camille said while applying clear lip gloss on her lips

"Yeah. I know Bryan is eager to win the match against him"

Camille had nothing personal against Bryan but she knew he was an extremely competitive superstar and Brie would support him as a wife. Camille was equally supportive of Roman knowing this would be his match to win to go on at Wrestlemania.

"I do want to wish Bryan luck though and I know it's going to be a hard match against Roman" Camille stated

_Dinner:_

Roman was seated at the table in the back of the restaurant waiting for his fiancée. Camille immediately spotted him and her face glowed upon seeing him. She walked as fast as she could but was still in her heels from her shopping trip which made her feet ache.

"Hey Beautiful" he said while kissing her forehead

"Hey Roman" Camille looked up at him thinking how lucky she was to have Roman in her life

The couple sat down opposite each other while looking over the menu.

"I'm so hungry. I'm definitely getting dessert today" she said while looking back up from the menu to Roman. The waiter approached them and took down their orders.

Once the waiter left Roman reached over and whispered in her ear "And I'm getting my dessert in the hotel room tonight"

His touch and voice made her slightly shiver. She decided to return the favour by leaning over giving him a good view of her cleavage. She had a black v neck dress which came above her knees. "I guess you'll be glad to know I'm not wearing any underwear"

Roman could only raise his eyebrows in response trying to keep a straight face but he couldn't fight the urge to rip that dress off Camille right then. Suddenly their food and drinks came.

Camille was teasing him and he knew it as she giggled once the waiter left_. This is going to be a long night _Roman thought.

After the couple finished dinner they made their way up to their hotel room. Camille was so tired that she decided to take her heels off in the elevator. Once Roman closed the door behind him he gently lifted Camille on to their bed. She didn't expect that as her back was turned while she took off her earrings.

"You're so gorgeous Camille" Roman looked at her from head to toe while she looked back up at the love of her life

"You're my everything" she replied back

His hands made their way to the hem of her dress which he pulled off her body. She sat up slightly to get the dress off from her shoulders and Roman took off his clothes leaving him in his grey boxers. "And mine" as he got on top of her and kissed her while she touched his strong shoulders and kissed him back.

They were both fully naked and Roman was able to explore her body by making love to her. He placed kisses on her left collarbone while she closed her eyes in pleasure. "Uhh Roman" she moaned. Camille wrapped her long legs around Roman's torso which he didn't mind. Camille had just realised that Roman didn't slip on a condom and pushed him off her while she unwrapped her legs off him. Roman looked at her confused.

"What's wrong baby girl?"

"It's just that you didn't use a condom" Camille was slightly worried as she didn't want to risk being pregnant yet.

"Just hold on" Roman pulled out a condom from the drawer next to the bed and slipped it on

Camille was able to breath a sigh of relief. The couple spent an hour making love to each other like they had never before.

"Could you imagine how our babies would look?" Camille asked while her finger traced his defined chest. Roman smiled upon thinking and knew Camille would be a great mother to their child or children in the future. He turned sideways to face the Brazilian beauty and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Well I know they would be dark haired and have our type of skin tone. I'm not sure about eye colour though"

"That's true Roman" she also smiled just from thinking of how their child would look like.

As it was nearly night the couple decided to sleep as they had a big day tomorrow at work.

"I love you. Goodnight Camille" Roman pecked her on her lips.

"Love you too. Goodnight"


End file.
